Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose
by Lanoixdecoco
Summary: L'un est réservé et timide , l'autre est tatoué et percé. Tout les opposes. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'un soir, sans promesses, ni caresses. Mais cette bague n'est elle pas la promesse d'un amour éternelle? Alors pourquoi ce masque de froideur?
1. Toi est moi, juste pour un soir

**Titre :** Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose.  
**Auteur :** La Noix de Coco.  
**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi… Vous connaissez la suite J  
**Couple:** HP/DM  
**Résumé:** L'un est réservé, timide et studieux, l'autre est tatoué, percé et arrogant. Tout les opposes. Mais ce n'est que l'histoire d'un soir, sans promesses, ni caresses. Pourtant, cette bague qu'il porte ? N'est elle pas la promesse d'un amour éternelle?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose 

_Chapitre n°1 :_ Toi et moi, juste pour un soir.

Ayant eut un geste de recul, son partenaire perçu son geste et l'attrapa, le plaquant au sol, à quelques mètres du lit. Lui enserra les poignets, il le tint immobile sous son corps déjà nu, qui pesais sur le sien. Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène poussa un cri de surprise et de peur, mais son aîné lui imposa le silence en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Se tortillant sous son corps, il parvint à rompre le baiser impétueux de son aîné, puis il se crispa.

Alors le jeune homme au-dessus de lui l'enlaça de manière possessive, presque brutal et ne bougea plus. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment... Puis, le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène tenta de retrouver un souffle à peu près normal et posa une main sur son épaule, mais il ne pouvait contrôler les battements de son coeur emballé. La peur lui bloquait la respiration... Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là. Il se mit à fixer le plafond, fait de bois et poussa un léger soupire.

Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il sentit le nez et les lèvres de son aîné lui caresser la peau si sensible de son cou. Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il ferma ses yeux brillants de larmes. Puis, inconsciemment, il resserra ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune tatoué, qui se trouvait au dessus de lui et rechercha soudainement la chaude étreinte de cet homme qui le serrait avec force contre lui.

Lorsque son aîné l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois ci, il ne protesta pas, ne manifestant aucun signe de rejet. Savourant soudainement cette étreinte, il se cambra vers le corps tendus et finement musclé de son assaillant. La langue du jeune homme aux piercings s'aventura alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et les caressa doucement. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent spontanément. Il sentit la langue du jeune homme effleurer la sienne, et il répondit à cette tendre invitation, l'embrassant à son tour avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Passant par la suite une main sous la chemise du jeune homme, il effleura du bout des doigts, son tatouage qui partait de son épaule et descendait le long de son bras.

Il passa son autre une main dans les cheveux blond, presque blanc du propriétaire du tatouage et l'encouragea à approfondir leur baiser. Son désir fut aussitôt satisfait. Ils s'embrasèrent avec plus de passion et de fougue. Arquant son dos, il colla son bassin contre celui du tatoué et soupira lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts, fins et élancés, baisser avec lenteur son jean le long de ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger cri de surprise, lorsque le doigts du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds effleura la courbe de ses fesses. Se cambrant une nouvelle fois et noua ses bras, autour de ces épaules.

Existé, le tatoué lécha et mordilla le cou du jeune homme, puis descendit petit à petit vers la gorge pâle qui lui était offerte, découvrant le parfum de cette peau douce qui le rendait fou. Bien vite, il se heurta à la barrière de tissu et parvint à écarter les pans du boxer à l'aide de ses doigts, le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prit entre ses lèvres un des mamelons et l'embrassa, le faisant durcir sous sa langue et ses mordillements.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps. Son souffle devenu saccadé sous la chaleur naissante qui envahissait son ventre par vagues successives, il chercha la main du blond, entrecroisant ses doigts tremblants aux siens. Ce simple geste eut pour effet de stopper le blond, qui redressa lentement le visage vers lui. Après un moment d'arrêt, il embrassa sa clavicule et eut un tendre sourire.

Puis, c'est avec lenteur qui fit glisser son autre main le de son flanc et de son ventre, éveillant ses sens de mille façons. Il finit par délaisser sa clavicule, sa langue préférant jouer avec le nombril du jeune garçon. Il retraça le petit chemin de poil noir, à l'aide de sa langue mutine, qui cheminait vers son entrejambe. Une de ses mains s'y perdit et les reins du brun se creusèrent lorsque deux doigts du tatoué vint caresser son sexe tendu.

Poussant un gémissement, la tête renversé en arrière, il enfonça ses oncles dans la peau douce des épaules du blond, murmurant son nom dans une litanie sans fin. Puis son souffle se coupa lorsque le souffle chaud et doux du tatoué balaya sa verge, tendu à l'extrême et devenue douloureuse.

Il ferma alors les yeux, puis poussa un grognement quand, sans crier gare, son amant prit son sexe entre ses lèvres, lui imposant à présent un rythme dès plus lent. Le jeune homme creusa le dos et écarta un peu plus les jambes, invitant le tatoué à approfondir ses allées et venues sur son sexe. Il suivit de ses hanches la cadence du jeune homme, ne modérant plus ses gémissements. Les vagues d'une première jouissance l'assaillirent et il resserra ses cuisses autour de la tête de son amant. Sentant que le jeune à la chevelure ébène n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, le blond se redressa, cessant brusquement toutes caresses.

Frustré, le brun se redressa et attrapa les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, y serrant le poing. Puis, ancrant son regard d'émeraude dans ceux, argenté du tatoué, il regarda le sourire moqueur étirer les lèvres de son amant. Alors, c'est dans un élan brusque, qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur ce sourire, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne. D'ailleurs piercing qui se trouvait sur la langue du blond, lui fit perdre de nouveau la tête, comme lorsque cette langue, caressait tout la longueur de sa hampe dressée.

Repoussant le brun sur le sol, il eut un sourire mystérieux, il se baissa de nouveau vers le sexe tendu du jeune homme et souffla dessus, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis il se cambra de nouveau, réclamant la bouche de son amant. L'aîné obtempéra et sa langue exécuta une danse lente autour de la verge du jeune homme. Puis elle s'attarda sur le gland et le titilla de succions brèves et successives, pour reprendre son rythme lent et ses allées et venues qui devenait de plus en plus lente et longue. Il blond y crispa ses doigts dans la peau tendre de son amant complètement abandonné pour le pousser à se cambrer toujours plus dans sa bouche. D'ailleurs, celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux pour se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres. Comprenant le signal inconscient du brun, le tatoué accéléra une dernière fois la cadence, resserrant la pression de sa langue autour du sexe du jeune homme pour une étreinte des plus jouissives. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il se libéra dans la bouche du blond criant son plaisir et resserrant les cuisses. Se sentant complètement vidé, il frémit de délice quand ce dernier l'aspira et le suça, avalant sa semence sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme brun se mit à se tortillé de plaisir et glissa sa main dans les mèches du blond, l'insistant à redresser le visage. Le ramenant vers ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement, se serrant contre son torse. Puis il noua ses jambes autours des hanches du tatoué, frôlant d'un mouvement lent leurs entrejambes. Cette fois ci, c'est le jeune homme aux piercings qui poussa un grognement et se tendit.

Redressant le visage, il déposa son regard argenté dans ceux du brun, caressant d'une main les hanches douces et doucement doré du jeune homme, pur enfin déposer doucement deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier les lécha avec application, sa langue caressant sensuellement chaques phalanges, s'enroulant avec lenteur autour d'eux.

Le blond finit par déposer un baiser sur le sommer du nez de son amant et alla frôler ces fesses, d'un geste lent et sensuel. Celui ci se cambra légèrement et le tatoué enfonça doucement un doigt en lui, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion, tout en continuant à l'embrasser tendrement. Il débuta alors un mouvement lent, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier qui se cambra un peu plus contre le torse du tatoué. D'ailleurs, celui ci insinua un deuxième doigts dans l'orifice du jeune homme, qui se mit à gémir de douleur. Contractant ses cuisses autour des hanches de son amant, il l'incita néanmoins à continuer ses va-et-vient. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène, accompagna les mouvements lents du blond, qui finit par introduire un troisième doigts dans cet anneau de chaire.

Cette fois ci, le garçon brun essaya de retrouver son souffle, mais une chaleur étouffante l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Le tatoué préparait avec lenteur le jeune homme, mais être témoin aux cambrements délicieux de ce corps fascinant, entendre ces appels étouffés et ces plaintes murmurées, il ne put patienter plus longtemps... Lui-même n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Relevant lentement les cuisses du brun, il se plaça et pressa doucement son sexe tendu et gonflé de désir contre son anneau de chaire. Il le pénétra avec lenteur et avec douceur, douceur qui ne se connaissait pas. Celui-ci s'agrippa a ses épaules tout en gémissant. Une première douleur lente et aigu se fit sentir, et le brun serra les dents. Il fronça les sourcils, fermant les paupières sous la douleur mais donna tout de même un petit coup de reins afin que le sexe du jeune homme aux piercings entre un peu plus en lui, faisant frémir le blondinet.

Mais le jeune homme blond, réussit enfin à vaincre la barrière de muscles qui protégeait cette entrée interdite et pénétrer enfin le garçon brun, avec douceur. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, puis entama un premier mouvement de hanches, déclenchant en son jeune amant de nouvelles sensations, jusqu'à l'heure, encore inconnu pour lui. D'ailleurs, quand il sentit cette verge vibrante s'enfoncer en lui, il poussant un soupir de désir, et son bassin se bascula instinctivement afin de mieux l'accueillir en lui. Il suivit alors la cadence de son aîné et à chaque poussée du jeune homme en lui, il s'offrait totalement aux tatoué.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond et passa un doigt sur le relief que faisait son tatouage, en forme de tribal, qui se trouvait aux creux de ses reins. Puis, il poussa un autre gémissement, comme le garçon venait de se décider d'accélérer le mouvement. Ses allées et venues se firent aussitôt plus profondes, mais aussi plus lentes. Il explora ce lieu que lui seul avait pu pénétrer jusqu'à maintenant, se délectant de l'étroitesse de ce puits humide.

L'aîné pressa par la suite un peu plus les hanches du jeune garçon contre les siennes, accentuant ses coups de reins et approfondissant ses allées en lui. Ce simple geste suffit à déclencher un feu dans le corps du brun. Un gémissement lui échappa, électrisant le tatoué qui laissa libre cours à ses désirs, agrippant les fesses du jeune garçon pour mieux le pénétrer. Son sexe rougi et vibrant d'excitation fouillait sans retenue aucune cet antre de chair palpitante qui, soudain, se resserra convulsivement autour de son membre viril. Cette caresse le fit pousser un long râle de plaisir. Se libérant en lui, il crispa sa main autour du sexe du brun. Un long cri suraigu déchira l'air alors que le jeune garçon jouissait entre les doigts de son aîné...

Le tatoué se laissa tombé sur le corps du brun qui ne bougeait plus, le souffle saccadé. Il libéra lentement de sa présence de son amant et roula sur le dos, entraînant avec lui son cadet, qui se retrouva couché sur son torse. Le regard dans le vague, il traçait le long tribal qui se trouvait sur tout le long du bras du blond et soupira lorsqu'il sentit une pression s'exercer sur sa tempe. Mais il finit, malgré lui, par s'endormir, nu contre la peau douce de son ange tatoué…

hhhh

Marchant d'un pas vif dans les longs couloirs de son lycée, il pénétra dans un immense amphithéâtre et alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Exclus, comme toujours des autres, il s'enferma dans un silence et sortit avec lenteur, ses affaires. Il dégagea son visage d'une mèche sombre et mit ses fines lunettes, rectangulaires, sur son nez, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur le bourreau de son cœur. Le regardant entrée, il vit une jeune femme vulgaire accroché à son bras, puis croisa le regard argenté de jeune homme aux piercings. Ce regard glacial et haineux fit frémir le jeune homme, qui baissa le regard, rougissant. Il fut même bousculé par ce jeune homme qui le brisait avec lenteur, le tout, accompagnés de remarques salaces.

N'apportant plus aucune attention à ce garçon, il déposa son regard sur ses cours, mais le tatoué en avait décidé autrement. D'ailleurs il alla s'asseoir juste à coté de lui, passant un bras tatoué d'un long tribal autour de ses épaules, pour se pencher vers son oreille.

« - J'ai horreur lorsqu'on m'ignore. »

Tournant son regard d'émeraude vers le tatoué, il le fixa longuement, le regard troublé. Puis ses yeux glissèrent plus, apercevant un autre tatouage sombre, qui commençait à la base de son cou pour se perdre sous son haut sombre.

« - Arrête de me fixer comme ça, ça m'existe. »

Le brun rougit et détourna brusquement le regard, sous les rires des autres, qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Le rire du blond retenti jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui le rendit encore plus idiot. Puis une main s'enroula autour de son bras, le força à me regarda.

« - J-je suis d-désolé, j-je ne le f-fairais plus. »

« - Tais-toi s'il te plaît. »

« - N-non j-je suis d-désolé. E-excuse moi. »

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi le visage du tatoué s'approchait si près du sien, et il sursauta presque en sentant les doigts du jeune homme soulever son menton.

« - Qu'est ce que tu… »

Sa phrase mourut entre les lèvres du tatoué. Sous les yeux ébahis du brun, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond embrassa avec la plus grande tendresse. Le rouge teinta les joues de l'élève studieux et timide. Mais celui ci s'empourpra de plus belle quand il sentit la langue du jeune homme tatoué effleurer la sienne et l'enlacer pour une danse lente et sensuelle. Une fois que le blond se soit écarté du brun, ce dernier resta un long moment à l'observer, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'incompréhension totale.

Il demeura silencieux un long moment, sondant le regard du blondinet, puis il baissa les yeux, honteux.

Il se sentit encore plus perdu lorsque la moitié de la classe explosa de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Les larmes lui brouillant la vue, il déposa brusquement ses lunettes et se redressa prestement, poussa le blond, voulant fuir ses moqueries qui le faisait étouffer. Poussant la porte battante, il bouscula le professeur de l'histoire de France et se précipita vers les toilettes, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant dans un coin reculé des casiers. Le jeune homme rencontra deux yeux argentés qui le fixait avec ardeur.

« - Lâche-moi. Excuse moi… Je ne te regarderai plus de cette façon. Promis, mais s'il te plaît, lâche-moi. »

Se remettant à pleuré, il sans voulut de cette faiblesse et se laissa glisser au sol, mais un bras enserra sa taille, le tenant fermement serré contre torse chaud. Puis deux lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Ne pouvant même pas le repousser, il ferma lentement les yeux, savourant cette douceur nouvelle. Puis le blond se mit à lui suçoter la lèvre inférieur, glissant une main dans les cheveux doux du brun, qui venait de nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque, tatoué. Décollant enfin, mais avec lenteur ses lèvres des siennes, il lui sourit et se pencha vers son oreille, pour lui murmuré un simple mot :

« - Pardon. »

Le brun regarda les casiers qui se trouvait derrière le blond et se décrocha de lui avec lenteur, pour déposer son regard dans le sien, si argenté. Puis, le tatoué glissa sa main dans la sienne et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour retourner enfin en cours, le laissant, seul, derrière lui. Fixant les portes, le brun regarda sa main, y découvrant une bague argenté…

* * *

Voilà, juste un petit mot, c'est chapitre, seront et resterons court! Quoi que... :)

Lâchez vos reviews maintenant.bisous


	2. Un corps à corps dès plus excitant

**Titre :** Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose  
**Auteur :** Lanoixdecoco  
**Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient… J'aime pas faire ça, mais bon, vous connaissez la suite  
**Note :** Cette histoire se déroule essentiellement autour de deux hommes, qui entretiennent une relation sexuel. Alors pour les personnes qui sont homophobes… Et bien, passez votre chemin. Je n'ai que ça à vous dire.

**Le mot du jour :** Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties (xx) ( petit délire lol)

* * *

**Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

**alinemcb54 :** Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'es tant plus que ça. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira tout autant !

**Archangel.gaia :** Ah, bon, ouf, ça va si tu trouve que le chapitre n'est pas si court que ça ! Sinon, oui, je n'ai pas tenus à les faire évoluer dans un monde magique. Je vois mal le blondinet tatoué et percé, suivre les cours de Rogue lol !

**Shamaya :** A ce que je vois, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir trouvée ce chapitre top court, et j'en suis contente ! Pour moi, je l'avais fais trop vite, et puis, la longueur me paressait un peu courte, mais enfin de compte… Non En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi, bonne lecture !

**Nini :** J'adore ton speudo lol ! Il est trop chou Sinon voilà le chapitre !

**virginie malfoy :** Malfoy ? Ferais tu partis de la famille de Draco Malfoy ? En tout ton com's ma fait plaisir, enfin tu n'avais pas compris le début ? Mais bon, maintenant tu comprends ? XD ! Lol, je m'embrouille toute seule ! Du moment que tu as compris le chapitre, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez, bonne lecture.

**Sinelune :** Ah ! Ma tite Sinelune ! J'suis contente de savoir que tu suis également ce chapitre ! Sinon, pour répondre à ta question je ne répondrais qu' une seule chose : Il faut sauver les apparences… Voyons, personne ne doit absolument savoir ce qui ce passe entre le 'blond aux piercings' et 'le brun timide' Huhu, que de mystère XD ! Pour le lemon, j'en ai bavée ! Oui, j'ai eus beaucoup de mal à le faire sans utiliser leurs noms, enfin, ici, sa ne posera plus de problème ! Bonne lecture la miss !

**Felly :** Oh mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu et Ryry est loin d'en avoir fini. Surtout que même si Draco est là, il ne joue pas un rôle d'innocent dans cette fic !

**Lex :** Wouha… Attention ! Lorsque j'ai lu ton com's, j'ai vraiment eus peur que tu me mettes une sacrée couche de remarque pour mon orthographe. Mais bon, hein, je ne vais rien dire, parce que, je ne suis pas totalement blanche la dedans. Bon, et puis pour ce petit mot que tu as relevée plusieurs fois, je plaide coupable. En faite, j'avais bien remarquée ma faute, mais j'ai un ENORME poil dans la main XD… J'ai eus la flemme de changer… Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Mais je suis contente que le chapitre 1 t'es séduite (Huhuhu) Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Sanka :** Hey Sanka ! T'es mort? … Pardon, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu connais ? C'est dans un film, c'est à mourir de rire… Bon revenons à nos moutons :p, je constate que mon premier chapitre te plaid aussi et ça, ça me fais très plaisir ! Allez, j'te laisse lire ce chap' et j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant !

**jouzetsuka :** Oui, oui… Draco à un magnifique tribal noir qui commence à son épaule et quidescend le long de son bras. Mais il en a d'autres ! Il a un autre tribal dans le creux de ses reins, une croix renversé sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, et un autre, des signes japonais sur l'aine… Bon, après y'a aussi les piercings ! Un sur la langue, trois à l'oreille gauche et deux à l'oreille droite… J'aime bien aussi, bonne lecture sinon !

**lo hana ni :** Alors, si j'ai bien compris,mon chapitre fais partit des longs chapitres court, c'est à ? Heu lol, laisse, mais merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture en tout cas.

**Zick :** On exige et je donne… Voilou un bon chapitre tout beau tout neuf à lire !

**Serdra :** Coucou ! Merci pour le com's, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! ENCORE ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Un petit mot pour tout ceux qui m'ont laissés un commentaire ou qui on tout simplement lut le premier chapitre : MERCI !

Mais continuez à laisser des commentaire ! J'EN VEUX ENCORE PLUS XD !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 2_** Un corps à corps dès plus excitant.

Redressant le visage vers le tableau sombre, ou se trouvait une équation bilan du second degré, le jeune homme recopiait chaques chiffres avec soin. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à résoudre l'équation, la sonnerie strident retentit dans l'amphi, annonçant la fin du cours. Le garçon brun déposa ses fines lunettes, aux montures argenté, sur son bureau et attrapa son sac, rangeant avec lenteur ses affaires, lorsqu'une feuille glissa au sol. Se penchant pour la ramasser, il perçu un mouvement de l'autre coté de la table. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, dégagea de son regard d'émeraude quelques mèches sombres, et fronça doucement ses fins sourcils noirs.

« - Mes lunettes ? »

Soulevant sa trousse, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses fines lunettes. Le garçon poussa un soupire et regarda les quelques élèves qui restaient encore dans l'amphithéâtre. Il y vit une chevelure blonde en sortir, une paire de lèvres accrochées aux siennes. Une moue de dégoût déforma un instant ses lèvres groseilles et tendre, puis se redressa. Le regard flou, il termina de ranger ses affaires et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortit, n'arrivant, décidément à ne rien voir. Accrochant son sac à son épaule, il s'arrêta un instant au milieu du couloir et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir le numéro de son casier, lorsqu'une main se glissa distraitement contre sa hanche. Tournant le visage sur sa gauche, il y vit un regard bleu… Ou bien vert ? Il plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais ne distingua aucuns des trais de son visage.

« - Harry ? »

Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté et il sentit la main quitter sa hanche. Voulant la rattraper, il ne rencontra que le vide. Il haussa alors les épaules et regarda la silhouette féminine se rapprocher de lui et lui faire des signes de la main.

« - Harry ? Ca va ? C'est moi, Hermione. »

Le jeune Harry eut un petit sourire, soudainement intimidé. Puis il distingua faiblement la longue chevelure bouclée de la jeune fille et la forme ovale de son visage. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête et à se remettre à la recherche de son casier. Il déposa un doigt sur les chiffres gravés dans le métal des portes métallique et soupira.

« - Qu'est ce que tu cherche ? »

« - Heu… Rien. C'est que… J-jai perdus mes lunettes et j-je n'arrive pas savoir ou se trouve mon casier. »

« - Ah. Attends, regarde, il est là. »

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur une autre porte de casier, contenant le numéro 210. Rougissant comme une jeune fille, il retira un peu brusquement sa main de la sienne et lui sourit de nouveau.

« - M-merci Hermione. »

« - De rien. Bon, on se voit au sport ? Ronald m'attend ! »

Sans vraiment attendre la réponse du jeune homme, elle partit dans le sens opposé de sa venue, le laissant de nouveau seul. D'ailleurs, le jeune Harry eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle le laissa pour aller en rejoindre un autre. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais eut de véritables amis. Ouvrant la porte métallique il y déposa deux livres sur la philosophie et son bloc note sur l'histoire de France. La vue toujours aussi flou, il referma le casier et se dirigea vers l'extérieur en direction du stade.

Poussant la lourde porte, il regarda la pelouse et le stade qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus. Il soupira pour une énième fois et partit en direction de son nouveau cours… Le sport.

¤

Lorsque le dernier élève quitta le gymnase, Harry resta seul, essayant de voir ce qui l'entourait, son court de sport avait été un véritable désastre, lorsque quelqu'un le poussa dans l'une des cabines de douches individuels. Il entendit le verrou se fermer derrière lui et tourna brusquement la tête vers son assaillant. Il ne vit qu'un torse blanc aux muscles saillants et à la peau tatouée. Fronçant les sourcils, il le vit lever la main vers lui, le forçant à redresser le visage, lorsqu'une bouche tendre et douce vint se poser sur la sienne. D'instinct, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et se laissa envahir par une langue volupté et percé d'un certain blond. Puis le jeune homme à la langue percé ce mit à lui sucer la langue, se plaquant contre lui.

Rompant l'échange, Harry lança un sourire timide au jeune homme, qui abordait un sourire de prédateur, son regard allumé d'une étrange flamme. Puis celui ci s'empara violemment de ses poignets, le plaquant brusquement contre la cloison. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri effarouché que le tatoué avala en lui capturant les lèvres... Collant son corps tendu contre celui du brun, il pressa sa bouche dans le creux de son épaule, se mettant à lui suçoter avec violence sa peau pour enfin lui embrassa la gorge offerte de sa bouche avide.

« - Draco ! Je... Non… Pas ici... ! »

Un ricanant lui répondit. Il remonta lentement son visage vers le sien et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
« - Pourtant, tu n'as rien dit lorsque je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde... »  
Le brun gémit et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte passionnelle de Draco. D'ailleurs, celui ci lui prit le menton et l'obligea à relever le visage vers lui. Sans un mot, il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ce simple geste suffit à calmer Harry et à réveiller son désire oublié. Pourtant il sursauta quand la bouche du blond dévia de nouveau sur son cou, puis le long de son torse déjà dénudé, toute en déposant des baisers fugaces, à la fois si excitants et si frustrants... Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène trembla et se serra contre le mur.

« - Draco! Je... je ne... pas ici ! » Gémit-il.

« - Tsss, seulement moi, j'en ai envie. »

Le blond venait de lui répondre d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, ce qui fit frissonner le brun. Puis poussant l'audace encore plus loin, il passa une main sur l'entrejambe du brun, à moitié éveillée. Harry se raidit a se contact et s'accrocha aux épaules noués du blond.  
« - Mmmm… Il me semble que tu ne sois pas si réticent que ça... »

Les gestes du tatoué sur lui, lui prodiguaient un plaisir qu'il avait jusqu'à lors, tenté d'oublié.  
Mais Draco s'amusa par la suite à l'exciter en lui mordillant la gorge, sachant que le moindre contact entre sa peau et celle du jeune homme faisait naître en ce dernier un feu ardent qui le consumait. Impatient, il lui retira le short de sport, dévoilant un sexe érigé. Il le caressa doucement, comme une caresse éphémère du bout de ses doigts habiles et admira ce corps halé qui tremblait et se cambrait de désir contre lui. Puis il fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules du garçon brun, glissant ensuite le long de ses bras fins pour revenir vers son torse, finement élancé.

Harry se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, gémissant de plaisir quand Draco ajouta une langue curieuse qu'il passa le long de sa clavicule. Des frissons de désir parcoururent son corps fébrile, et le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène passa ses mains dans les cheveux blond de son amant, le priant silencieusement. Le tatoué obtempéra, dirigeant un peu plus ses lèvres vers l'entrejambe tendue du jeune homme. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il cueillit le sexe de Harry et lui donna quelque coup de langue, pour enfin le suçoter à la manière d'une glace. Les plaintes du brun le poussèrent à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge dressée, et aussitôt, les hanches de Harry se cambrèrent pour s'enfoncer encore plus, dans la bouche de Draco.

Les mains crispées contre le mur, le souffle coupé, les joues roses et le ventre brûlant de plaisir, Harry laissait échapper un grognement, plongeant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, presque blanche du tatoué, le suppliant d'accélérer la cadence.  
Cette vision du brun, une nouvelle fois complètement abandonner, provoqua chez Draco sa propre excitation, et il se débarrassa lui-même de son vêtement. Arrêtant toutes caresses, il releva les cuisses d'Harry, il les enroula autour de sa taille, le plaquant un peu durement contre le mur et se plaça afin de le pénétrer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes hoqueta de surprise. Sentant le sexe gonflé de son amant se presser avec insistance entre ses fesses et bien que très peu habitué à ce genre de relation, il gémit de douleur .

Déposant un regard flou sur le blond, il le vit se pencher vers lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siens, étouffant ainsi un de ces gémissements de douleurs, lorsqu'il, le pénétra brusquement, d'un puissant coup de rein puissant. Harry n'arrivait pas retrouver la douceur de leur première fois, alors il rompit leur baiser et bascula la tête en arrière, le corps tendu à l'extrême contre celui ci du blond. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent sur ses joues halé, mais Draco ne prononça pas un seul mot, le fixant de son regard impassible. Il savait que la bestialité dont il faisait preuve envers Harry intensifiait l'excitation de ce dernier, tout autant que la sienne.

Harry finit par enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de jeune homme aux piercings, lui mordant violemment, en signe de vengeance, son épaule pâle et tatouée d'un long tribal noir, resserrant nerveusement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il relâcha enfin l'épaule du blond, serrant les dents alors que son bourreau entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il sentait ce membre dur le fouiller de la façon la plus intime, faisant naître en lui cette sensation qu'il aimait temps. À chaques allées plus profonde du blond en lui, des frissons extatiques lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale et excitaient délicieusement ses reins. Alors qu'il gémissait et se cambrait pour mieux recevoir Draco en lui, il lui semblait que son corps allait exploser de chaleur...

Draco accéléra enfin sa cadence, appréciant l'étroitesse de Harry. Le fait de posséder ce corps frêle et abandonné l'excitait tout particulièrement. Il prit une main de son amant, lui léchant sensuellement chaques doigts puis la fit glisser sur le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir quand il sentit ses propres doigts caresser son torse. Redressant son regard voilé par le désir, mais aussi par sa myopie, il l'interrogea du regard, lorsque le blond se pencha vers son oreille.

« - Caresse-toi... »

Harry le regarda, interdit, mais fut submergé par une chaude vague de plaisir. Il remua à son tour ses hanches pour accorder ses mouvements avec ceux de Draco. Puis, exécutant ses ordres, le brun laissa glissa sa main, faisant glisser ses doigts fins le long de son torse.

Le tatoué poussa un profond gémissement de désir en voyant le jeune homme se toucher sous ses yeux, et ses va-et-vient ne furent que plus rapides et plus profonds.  
Le souffle saccadé, voir coupé, Harry baissa avec lenteur sa main vers son entrejambe et, inspirant à fond, il calqua habilement le mouvement de sa main avec le rythme des hanches de son amant. Excité par le spectacle que lui offrait le brun, il poussa un grognement allant à son tout lui mordre l'épaule.

Lorsque les coups de reins du blond se firent plus brutaux, Harry se surpris à apprécia la sauvagerie presque animale de leur danse amoureuse. Il sentait le membre de son amant en lui, tendu et grossi par le plaisir. Il serra un peu les fesses, contractant les parois de son puits brûlant autour du sexe de Draco, appréciant mieux la pénétration qui lui arrachait des cris de plaisir. Le tatoué lui-même gémit tant cette étroitesse l'excitait. Cette étreinte que lui offrait ce jeune homme timide et réservé était vraiment jouissive...

Ses propres caresses excitèrent le brun qui sentit sa libération très proche. Son amant dut le ressentir aussi car il lui attrapa le poignet, lui ordonnant de tout arrêter, ce qui arracha un grogner de frustration de la part d'Harry.

Draco sourit de manière sadique et accéléra de nouveau la cadence, atteignant les limites du brun. Enlaçant soudainement le jeune homme contre lui, il parvint au summum de son plaisir, touchant du bout de son sexe la zone la plus sensible de l'antre étroit de son amant.

Le brun bascula sa tête en arrière et creusa les reins, se cambrant contre ce corps tatoué, alors qu'il sentait la hampe de ce dernier se presser contre le point nerveux au plus profond de son corps. Cette caresse intérieure entraîna sa propre jouissance, et il se libéra dans un cri, maculant leurs ventres de sa semence, resserrant les muscles de ses fesses autour du sexe de Draco. Son orgasme et cette étreinte, entraîna celui du blond qui se répandit en lui, peu de temps après dans un long râle.

Un long silence s'en suivit, parfois entrecoupé de quelques gémissements plaintifs ou de grognements de satisfactions. Le souffle coupé, Draco perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula tenant fermement, le brun dans ses bras. Haletant, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur, Harry ferma les yeux, alors qu'ils étaient encore soudés l'un à l'autre.  
Puis le tatoué frissonna et libéra son amant de sa présence, croisant le regard voilé du brun qui le faisait, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Draco finit par se redresser et l'aida à faire de même, ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau chaude. Le plantant, là, au milieu de la douche, il lui donna une légère tape sur le sommet de son crâne et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque le brun l'interpella :

« - Dra… Heu, Malfoy… P-pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? »

« - Ca quoi ? »

« - E-et bien ça. »

« - Tu es bien plus communicatif lorsque tu es au bord de la jouissance. »

Devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il baissa le regard, se sentant soudainement, mal à l'aise, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, face au blond. Puis, attrapant la chaîne fine et argenté qui se trouvait autour de son cou, il se mit à jouer avec le petit bijou finement sculpté, qui y pendait.

« - Parce que ça m'amuse. »

Harry redressa brusquement la tête et croisa, pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard argenté de Malfoy. Mais il n'y vit rien. Alors il le regarda sortir de la douche, aussi nu que lui et le laissa seul, sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Le jeune homme brun regarda longuement la porte qui venait de se refermer sur le tatoué, et le regard hagard, il se laissa glisser au sol, le long du mur. Entourant de ses bras fins, ses jambes qu'il serra contre son torse, il ne put empêcher une goûte salée rejoindre ses lèvres qui tremblaient. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans ses bras pour pleurer en silence, laissant l'eau le laver de cette odeur de sexe qui lui collait à la peau. Puis il redressa lentement le visage vers la pomme de douche et ferma lentement les yeux.

« - Pour qui me prends tu Malfoy ? Une pute qui écarte les cuisses dès qu'elle te voit ? »

Ces paroles à peines murmurés le fit tressaillirent. Il se redressa enfin et sortit lentement la douche. Allant s'asseoir sur le banc où se trouvait ses affaires, il glissa une main fine sous ses affaires et y rencontra quelque chose de froid. Après un moment d'hésitation, en dégagea lentement l'objet, y découvrant ses lunettes.

« - Mes lunettes ! »

Les glissant sur l'arrêt de son nez, il sourit faiblement et se rhabilla en silence, séchant ses cheveux. Mais comme toujours, il sortit le dernier des vestiaires et comme toujours, il y croisa la bande à Draco Malfoy. Harry évita soigneusement leurs regards et pressa le pas, lorsque la voix traînante, d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson l'interpella :

« - Hey Potter ! Il paraît que t'aime bien avoir quelque chose de long et de dur entre les cuisses… Mais alors… T'es gai ! »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillit par des remarques crus et des regards de dégoût. Braquant alors son regard de jade sur un certain blond, bourreau de son cœur, jusqu'au bout, il y vit un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

« - Hey Potter » Cria encore Pansy. « - Tu. Me. Dégoûte. »

Préférant encore une fois fuir, il traversa vivement le jardin de l'université et entra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait toutes les chambres du campus, allant s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre. Il balança ses affaires à travers la pièce et fit les cent pas dans la petite pièces, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

« - J-je… JE TE DETESTE DRACO MALFOY ! »

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il roula sur le flanc gauche, dos à la porte et retira lentement ses lunettes, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Tout ça à cause d'un vile serpent au cœur de glace !

* * *

¤

* * *

« - Harry ! Hey, Harry ! »

Une main le secouait doucement, l'appelant sans cesse. Cet un grognement qui lui répondit et un petit soupire. Se tournant doucement, il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa le regard bleu indigo de Ronald Weasley.

« - Heu… Oui ? »

« - Ben dis donc ! T'as un sommeil vachement lourd ! Tu ne m'as pas entendus ? »

« - Bah… Non. Désolé. »

Ronald haussa les épaules et s'assit juste à coté de lui.

« - T'excuse pas pour ça… Et ne rougit pas non plus. »

De plus en plus confus, Harry baissa le regard vers le sol. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il préféra se terré dans le silence. Mais une autre main se posa de nouveau sur son épaules. Le jeune homme redressa alors les yeux vers le visage rieur du jeune homme et fit un pâle sourire.

« - Au faite ! Si je suis venu, c'était pour savoir si tu voulais sortir ce soir ? »

« - S-sortir ? Tu veux dire, dehors ? »

« - Oui ! Bien sur ! Bon tu viens alors ! »

« - N-non, j'ai trop d-de travail pour lundi. Je ne peux pas. »

« - Roh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Bon, allez, et habille toi bien ! JE t'attends dans le hall dans une heure ! »

Harry se redressa en même temps que Ronald et le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

« - Mais… J-je n'ai… »

« - Oui, oui, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'habiller. »

Le jeune homme fixa d'un air incrédule Ronald qui le traînait derrière lui, l'emmenant dans sa chambre, pour l'y habiller.

* * *

Petite note de ma part : Je vous promet qu'il n'y aura pas toujours que des lemons dans chacun de mes chapitres. Je ne pense pas en faire un autre dans le chapitre suivant en tout cas, ou bien peut être juste un petit morceau… Tout petit ! Promis ! En faite, mon histoire tourne essentiellement autour d'un relation purement sexuel… Donc je suis un peu obligé d'en faire.

Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais vous dire. Ah non, encore un autre point. J'ai tenus à poster ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances, alors le prochain attendra mon retour et la fin du chapitre 'Pas sur la bouche'.

Laissez mon votre impression sur ce chapitre ! Bisous à tous !

**Prochain chapitre:** Mon alcool? La vodka. Ma drogue? Malfoy.


	3. Mon alcool? La vodka Ma drogue? Malfoy

Titre : Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose.  
Auteur : Lanoixdecoco.  
Couples pour le moment : HP/DM ; HG/RW  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Et vous connaissez la suite, bien sur.

* * *

**. : LES PERSONNES HOMOPHOBES SONT PRIEES D'ALLER VOIR AILLEURS :.

* * *

**

Petit mot 

Il est 18 heures, le soleil vient de se couché derrière une montagne recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Les remontées mécaniques se sont arrêtées voilà maintenant plus de deux heures et la journée à été splendide. Si belle que je me suis pris un coup de soleil sur le visage… On pourrait même y faire cuire un œuf tellement mes joues sont brûlantes… OUIN ! J'ai mal ! Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis au ski, que la neige est vraiment super et que le soleil est au rendez-vous… Le paradis quoi… Lol, bon d'accord j'arrête, j'vais répondre aux reviews Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Un petit merci 

J'arrête de vous ennuyez avec ça, mais juste un petit merci à ma cousine qui ma fait extrêmement chier ! Essayés de passer toute journée, en haut d'une montagne pour seule compagnie une fille qui vous rabâche les oreilles à longueur de journée pour que vous terminez votre chapitre. J'ai crus que j'allais la balancer en haut d'un télésiège et lui faire boucher de la neige par les trous de nez. Même en boite elle ne parlait que de ça ! J'ai crus que j'allais finir chèvre, alors je l'ai fais boire mais ça ne marchait pas ! Au contraire, elle m'envoyait même des messages vers deux heures du mat' pour que j'écrive ! Et le pire c'est que quand je n'écrivais pas, j'avais le droit à le soupe à la grimace ! Alors voilà, merci à toi, et énormes bisous ma chieuse ! Je t'adore.

* * *

**_Autre chose, après une longue et intense réflexion, l'histoire tournera également autour d'un triangle amoureux !_**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

_**Sinelune :**_ Je crois que mon petit Draco va finir étriper… Oui, Draco Malfoy est vraiment ! Lol, bon il est méchant mais on l'aime quand même nan ? Pour notre Riry timide et persécuté à longueur de journée, il y aura certes un changement pour lui. Mais sa sera long. Pour moi, je vois plutôt Harry comme quelqu'un de fort, intérieurement, mais qui à besoin de quelqu'un pour que cette force reste stable… Bon j'me comprends lol ! Sinon pour Pansy… Nan, mais je peux pas la faire mourir dans les toilettes XD ! Vu comment c'est partit, vous allés tous me la trucider à la fin lol ! Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre tout mimi, tout frais ! Bonne lecture !

_**Serdra :**_ C'est une très bonne question ! A quoi joue Draco… Mais à rien du tout voyons ! Roh, lol, tu verras bien assez tôt qu'il est adôôrable mon tit Dray d'amour ! Bisous à toi !

_**lo hana ni :**_ Moui, Dray est méchant, mais il incarne le bad boy de la fac ! Celui qui fait frémir les filles et trembler les garçons MOUAHAHAHAH ! Lol, nan mais vus l'heure tardive de la soirée et avec seulement quatre heures de sommeil, je suis fatiguée lol ! Bonne lecture.

_**Archangel.gaia :**_ Oh, il mignon ton commentaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je les bichonne mais deux chouchous ! Et si Draco ne veut que tu sexe c'est sûrement qu'il a une bonne raison… J'en dirais pas plus XD ! Tu le découvriras bien assez vite ! Biz miss !

_**virginie malfoy :**_ Coucou toi ! J'suis contente d'apprendre que tu es adoré le chapitre 2 ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu adores celui ci. Bon d'accord, je m'avance peut être mais bon, j'anticipes XD ! Et oui, j'avoue, à moi aussi c'est ma drogue et si t'arrive à mieux comprendre, c'est parfait ! Sinon bonne lecture !

_**Genevieve :**_ Magnifique … C'est vraiment gentil et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous.

_**Dia :**_ XD ! Super ton com's mais je pence que tu vas être un brin déçu… Il n'est pas question, pour le moment ;p, de crise de jalousie… Allez fais pas la tête et va lire la suite, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Big Biz !

_**Drudrue :**_ oO lol, faut avouer que tu m'as fais peur lol, mais j'ai beaucoup aimée ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite, j'pense que ça va te plaire Enfin, je verrais bien ! Bonne lecture.

_**Lex :**_ Alors ainsi, je n'ai pas affaire à une fille. Lol, au moins tu ne le prends pas mal, car il faut l'avouer, il est rare de voir, autres que des filles, laisser des commentaires ou bien, tout simplement lire ce genre d'histoire… Bon je pense que tu sois le seul lol ! Sinon, il est vrai que lorsque je vois un com's à toi (ça me fait rire !) j'ai toujours la frousse d'y voir une tartine de 'négation' lol ! Bah quoi ? Sinon pour mon 'poil dans la main', il est tellement grand, que lorsque je lis, mon chapitre déjà publié, et que j'y vois une faute… J'ai vraiment la flemme de tout recommencer. En plus, j'ai un PC de merde ! Il est lent et plante toute les dix minutes ! Pour Pansy, lol, la pauvre, personne ne l'aime… Sa tombe bien moi non plus ! Et pour la 'tuile', bah elle tombera un jour ou l'autre. Sinon, je te laisse et bonne lecture ! Biz.

_**Zofia :**_ Avant toute chose, merci. Merci parce que tu as été lire cette fic qui n'a ? N'avait ? Aucuns rapports avec tes goûts. J'arrive parfaitement à comprendre comme il est difficile d'aller lire des fics, qui ne possèdent aucuns points communs avec ce que l'on n'aime dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Mais ça ma fait plaisir que cette fic tes si plus. J'espère que la suite sera pareil et que tu aimeras tout autant. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

_**Nami :**_ Mdr ! Ravis de savoir que j'ai fais de toi, un(e) (j'arrive plus à savoir lol !) accro de cette fic ! J'espère que tu vas également apprécier la suite ! Tiens moi au courant ! Bisous à toi.

_**SamaraXX :**_ Coucou, je vois que le titre te plaids aussi lol, car je me suis longtemps tâté, au débout, sa aurait dut être 'L'empire des Loup', mais cette histoire, tournant essentiellement autour du 'sexe', j'ai décider que ce serais beaucoup plus zolie, ce titre là ! Bonne lecture !

_**LightofMoon :**_ Ta review est super, même une review courte me fera toujours plaisir, alors, n'hésite pas à m'en laisser d'autre ! Bisous.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 :_** Mon alcool ? La vodka. Ma drogue ? Malfoy.

Le jour déclinait doucement, pour laisser place au sombre manteau de nuit. Plus loin une porte, gardée par deux vigiles, qui ressemblaient à des montagnes, s'ouvrait pour laisser passer plusieurs personnes, accompagnées ou seules. Dans cette file se trouvait un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, portant un léger sweet à col roulé noir, qui moulait son torse fin et élancé. Habillé également d'un pantalon de lin noir légèrement moulant au niveau de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, son magnifique regard de jade, était caché derrière une fine paire de lunette. Les nerfs en pelote, il tortillait nerveusement ses doigts et se mordait de temps à autre sa lèvre inférieur. Jetant un bref regard à Ronald Weasley, qui tenait fermement Hermione Granger par la main, il lui adressait toutes les cinq minutes un doux sourire. Lorsque leur tour fut venant, il laissa passer le jeune couple et les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, une fois sa carte d'identité visualisé par l'un des deux gorilles.

" - Harry ! Tu viens ! Ron et partit poser sa veste au vestiaire. "

" - Heu, oui, mais on… On va s'asseoir où ? "

Hermione lui sourit et lui attrapa la main, le traînant vers une banquette de libre. Celui ci se trouvant juste face à la piste de danse, Harry prit le soin de ne pas s'asseoir dos à celle-ci. Poussant un profond soupir, il laissant son regard se baladé dans la pièce, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Harry regarda un instant les nouvelles personnes y entrer quand son souffle se coupa un instant. Un jeune homme de grand taille, torse nu, était entré dans la boite. Ne portant aucun haut, son jean délavé tombait sur ses hanches, laissant voir son torse sans aucune imperfection. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, son regard descendit le long de se torse pâle et tatoué, laissant échapper son nom dans un soupir.

" - Quoi ? Malfoy est là ! Où ? "

Harry ferma prestement la bouche et se tourna vers Hermione qui c'était redressée, essayant d'apercevoir le jeune homme.

" - Mais ! Tu as vu comment il est habillé ! On est en été, d'accord, mais quand même ! "

Le jeune Potter sourit faiblement et regarda Ronald revenir, un sourire aux lèvres. Se laissant tomber juste à coté d'Hermione, il se pencha vers Harry et l'interpella :

" - Tu viens avec moi, chercher les boissons ? "

" - Oui, bien sur. "

Se redressant, il suivit en silence Ronald qui se faufilait vers la bar. Passant prêt d'un certain blond tatoué, il baissa le regard et se dépêcha de rattraper le jeune homme roux. Le retrouvant au bar, il l'écouta prendre commande. Seul un regard bleu argenté resta accroché à sa silhouette longiligne.

" - Tu as pris quoi, pour moi ? "

" - Ah ! Tu verras ! Tien prends les jus, moi je m'occupe du reste. "

Le jeune homme adressa un petit sourire à Weasley et repartit rejoindre Hermione qui les attendait sur la banquette. Déposant doucement les trois broc fluo contenant du jus de pomme, d'ananas et du jus d'orange, il s'assit juste à coté d'elle et sursauta presque lorsque Ron revint avec l'alcool.

" - Alors ça, tu vas adoré mon tit Harry. Mais d'accord, tu vas le boire pure ! "

" - Ron… Il ne va pas tenir. "

" - Mais nan ! Si toi tu tiens, alors lui aussi! "

Posant d'un geste un peu brusque le verre devant le jeune homme brun, il versa l'alcool doucement, lui remplissant le fond du verre. Il fit de même avec le sien et celui de la jeune femme.

" - Bon ! Maintenant, on boit ça cul sec ! "

" - D'un… D'un seul coup ? "

" - Mouais ! Hermione, à toi l'honore ! "

Le jeune fille jeta un regard en biais à son petit ami et, après une grande inspiration, elle avala le contenu d'une traite. Grimaçant, elle reposa son verre secoua la tête, le visage en feu.

" - C'est trop fort ! "

Ron l'embrassa sur la tempe et adressa un sourire malicieux à Harry, qui n'osait même pas sentir son alcool.

" - A toi Harry ! Vas-y, d'un seul coup ! "

Jetant un dernier regard à Ron, il but à son tour son verre. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il faillit s'étouffer avec. Avalant tout de même la boisson, il se mit à tousser par la suite. Ron lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

" - Bien ! Maintenant tu as le droit de le boire avec du jus. Tiens, avec le jus de pomme, on ne sent rien. "

La soirée continua ainsi, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, Harry était complètement déchiré. N'ayant plus peur de quoique ce soit, il dansait sur la piste et se laissa même entraîner par un jeune homme, dont le visage lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se vit à genou devant une cuvette de toilette. Ne comprenant vraiment plus ce qui se passait, il redressa son regard embrumé d'alcool vers le jeune homme qui le surplombait de toute sa taille, l'interrogeant du regard.

" - Me regarde pas comme ça et vomis. "

Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait, il finit par joindre le geste à la parole. Le brun eut un haut le cœur et se mit à vomir tout le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité dans les toilettes et lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau mieux, il fut tiré par le bras. La tête lui tournait et aucunes pensées cohérentes ne parvenait à son esprit, embrumé par alcool, mais il suivit tout de même le jeune homme. Celui ci l'emmena à l'extérieur de la boite et le fit monter dans une voiture de sport noir. L'odeur du cuivre le calma un peu et il colla son front conte le carreau respirant profondément. Lorsque le moteur se mit à tourner doucement, le jeune homme démarra au quart de tour, les emmenant sur l'autoroute. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant un fast food et le jeune homme qui avait entraîné Harry dans sa voiture, y prit de quoi mangé.

Balançant alors le sachet sur les genoux du brun, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, avant de tourner son regard sombre vers son passager.

" - Mange, sa ira mieux après. "

Tirant une longue bouffée, il redémarra et alluma doucement la radio. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. De un, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans la voiture de Draco Malfoy, de deux, c'était Draco Malfoy qui l'avait fait vomir, de trois, c'était Draco Malfoy qui lui avait acheter de quoi manger…

" - Dis… T-tu attends quelque chose de moi en… En retour ? "

La voiture s'arrêta un peu durement devant une immense grille, qui s'ouvrit lentement pour les laisser passer. Attendant toujours la réponse du jeune homme, Harry prit le biscuit et le mangea en silence, alors qu'ils traversèrent une longue allée, longée d'immenses arbres. Draco immobilisa enfin le véhicule devant un large escalier blanc qui menait vers une magnifique villa.

" - Allez, descends. "

Exécutant les dires de Malfoy, Harry descendit du véhicule, vacillant légèrement, la bouche pleine de biscuits. Il suivit Draco, grimpant en silence les marches qui les menèrent vers la porte de la villa…

* * *

¤

* * *

La musique battait son plein. La piste de danse était bondée de monde. Des serveurs essayaient de passer entre les danseurs pour porter les boisons ou bien pour tout simplement prendre commande. D'ailleurs, une serveuse s'arrêta devant une table, ou se trouvait un couple tendrement enlacé. Ramassant deux cadavres de bouteille, elle repartit sans un bruit, les laissant seuls.

Après une seconde de contemplation, la bouche du jeune homme captura tendrement les lèvres de sa partenaire pour un tendre baiser. Se mettant à lui suçoter la lèvre inférieur, il fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre avant de la passer sous son léger chemisier blanc. Il s'écarta enfin d'elle et fixa longuement sa lèvre gonflée de la jeune femme. Se penchant de nouveau vers elle, leurs regards se cherchèrent. Alors il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis chemina vers sa bouche, laissant au passage une chaude traînée de petits baisers. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et chacun sentit le souffle court de l'autre, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérant. Se pressant un peu plus conte elle, il posa une main contre sa nuque, la pressant doucement afin de mieux cueillir ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur celles-ci et les humecta, les goûtant par la même occasion.

La jeune femme finit par frémir et passa une de ses cuisses sur celle du jeune homme. Sa jupe, déjà assez courte dévoila sa longue cuisse fuselé que son compagnon cacha de sa large main, caressant cette peau qui l'excitait tant.

" - Hermione... Laisse-moi t'aimer cette nuit... je veux que tu connaisses le plaisir comme tu ne l'as jamais connu jusqu'à présent... "

" - Mmmh, sachant que la dernière fois, j'en suis devenue aphone le lendemain… , j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui m'attend... "

Il la serra contre lui et caressa tendrement la chute de ses reins, embrassant tendrement son cou, le léchant de temps à autre avant de se redresser.

" - Rentrons. "

Hermione lui sourit et s'apprêta à se redressa lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement, son regard balayant la salle.

" - Ron… Où est Harry ? "

* * *

¤

* * *

Se retrouvant allongé sur un large lit aux draps de soie, il se redressa sur un coude, regardant Draco le rejoindre à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Il posa une main sur le torse, l'obligeant ainsi à se rallonger sous lui. Ses yeux verts le fixa longuement à travers ses lunettes, avant de les fermer lentement lorsque le blond appliqua ses lèvres contre son cou.

Draco quitta son cou pour préférer sa gorge, et sa langue glissa vers un mamelon rose. Il s'amusa un instant avec, puis le délaissa pour déposer une chaîne de petits baisers chauds, cheminant vers le ventre aux muscles contractés par le désir pressant et la respiration coupée. Draco fit courir ses longs doigts agiles vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme aux yeux de jades. Ce dernier ne soufflait plus, comme en apnée, souhaitant sentir les caresses de son amant sur lui. Tremblant de désir, il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, lorsque le blond retira prestement ses doigts.

" - Eh bien, Harry, tu m'as l'air impatient... murmura le tatoué. Attendrais-tu quelque chose en particulier ? "

" - Tu es machiavélique, Draco... Mais c'est très excitant... "

Malfoy reste un instant interdit et fixa longuement le jeune homme qui se trouvait sous lui. D'ailleurs, celui abordait un sourire lubrique et d'un mouvement de hanche, inversa les rôles. S'installant sur son bas ventre, il remua lentement du bassin, arrachant un faible gémissement à Draco.

" - Mais je te trouve bien bavard mon tit Draco… "

" - Et toi tu l'es trop. Ou est passé ton bégaiement. "

" - Tsss. "

Se penchant vers lui, il s'arrêta brusquement, retirant avec lenteur ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Puis, posant un doigt sur les lèvres du tatoué, il déboutonna de son autre main son jean, qu'il fit glisser avec lenteur le long de ses hanches pâles. Retirant en même temps le boxer sombre de Draco, il déposa ses affaires à même le sol.

" - Je te trouve beaucoup plus entreprenant lorsque tu as bus. "

" - T'aimes ? "

Draco préféra ne rien répondre et lui empoigna brusquement les cheveux, lui forçant à baisser la tête en arrière. Se redressant sur un de ses coudes, il captura brusquement ses lèvres en un baiser brusque, allant même jusqu'à lui morde violemment la lèvre inférieur. Un goût âpre et métallique emplit leur bouche, se mêlant à leurs langues, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry. D'ailleurs celui ci finit par interrompre brusquement leur baiser et se dégagea de sa poigne.

" - Sauvage en plus. "

" - Harry… "

" - Moui ? "

Il décida de faire grâce à Draco et ses doigts fins se refermèrent alors sur le sexe tendu de son amant qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et de surprise. Jamais Harry n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'audace dans leurs 'relations'. Celui ci avait toujours le rôle du dominé… Mais là, les rôles étaient complètement inversés. Néanmoins, même si Draco se retrouvait en position de dominé, il gardait tout de même le rôle du dominant et être dominé sans l'être vraiment, l'excitait. Puis la langue d'Harry le sortit brusquement de ses réfections, cheminant lentement vers l'endroit convoité.

Il posa ses lèvres humides sur la virilité de Draco et sa langue la titilla, appréciant la douceur de la peau à cet endroit. Faisant glisser doucement sa langue le long de cette virilité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'exciter de cette façon, se réjouissant de le sentir se cambrer de désir contre lui. Cependant, il lui plaisait de ne stimuler que l'extrémité du sexe de Draco car il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose… Voir Draco le supplier. Alors il s'arrêta brusquement et se redressa, arrachant alors un cris de frustration de la part du blond.

" - Ha… Harry ! Bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! "

Un sourire de vainqueur étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il exécuta l'ordre de Draco. Seulement, le jeune homme brun s'entêta de nouveau et son mouvement de langue se précisèrent sur la petite zone érogène du jeune homme, l'excitant de plus en plus tout en le laissant sur sa faim. Le jeune homme tatoué serra les dents et se figea, tentant de résister à l'envie de forcer Harry à le prendre complètement. Il empoigna ses draps, doux et sombres et les serra de toutes ses forces, alors que le brun continuait ses brèves succions mouillées et chatouilleuses sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Un grognement échappa au tatoué et il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la tête d'Harry, l'invitant à approfondir sa caresse qui le torturait.

Mais celui ci se défila habilement. Draco sentant la bouche câline de son amant le quitter de façon si cruelle, qu'il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et un bref cri de frustration franchissant la limite de ses lèvres... Harry s'étira, telle un chat sur lui et adressa un sourire, dès plus charmeur à Draco, qui le fixait, incrédule. Mais celui ci se reprit bien vite et lui empoignant les hanches, inversant les rôles.

Draco le cloua alors contre le matelas et l'immobilisa sous lui, l'embrassant avec passion, forçant les lèvres de son amant, explorant avidement sa bouche et caressant tour à tour la langue puis le palais de son amant. Puis il baisa fougueusement le cou et la gorge du jeune homme et descendit ensuite vers le torse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir et se mit à se tortiller sous le corps souple et musclé du blond.

Puis, pendant que sa tête partait à la recherche du bas-ventre, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour débarrasser son amant des derniers tissus superficiels et il s'empara alors du sexe dressé, suçotant le gland puis l'engloutissant totalement, caressant cette virilité sur toute sa longueur.  
Harry replia lentement ses cuisses, frôlant les épaules pâles de Draco, pour enfin porter une main à sa bouche, se mordant un doigt. De petits gémissements accompagna ses tremblements, pendant que la langue de Draco le caressaient et l'excitaient de mille petites façons. Son ventre se noua, il frissonna de tout son être et émit un long gémissement qui se mua en cri.

Il passa ses mains effilées dans les cheveux claires de son amant et l'encouragea à approfondir et accélérer ses gestes, ne retenant plus ses gémissements alors que son plaisir brûlait dans son ventre. Les va-et-vient s'accéléraient, tant et si bien qu'il se cambra soudainement, se libérant dans la bouche de Draco en poussant un cri perçant.

Le blond remonta calmement vers la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et l'embrassa avec tendresse, caressant doucement ses hanches. Puis une goûte salée vint lui mouillé la lèvres inférieurs, l'obligeant à interrompre l'échange. Fixant de manière incrédule le jeune homme qui se tenait en dessous de lui, il se redressa lentement.

" - Non. Ne t'arrête pas. " Murmura Harry.

Il plaqua par la suite ses paumes sur ses beaux yeux verts, il explosa en sanglot et secoua lentement la tête. Draco ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre, alors il libéra Harry de son poids mais resta néanmoins prêt de lui, le forçant à le regarder.

" - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "

" - Dis moi que tu ne me prends pas ça ! Dis moi que je n'en suis pas une ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir. "

" - De savoir quoi ? "

Les sanglots du jeune hommes reprirent en intensités et il se replia sur lui même. Le corps secouer de sanglots, il se mit à frissonner.

" - Dis moi que tu ne me prends pas pour une pute. Pour… Non. S'il te plaît, dis le mois. "

Draco resta de marbre, interdit par la révélation du jeune homme. Son estomac se noua et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il finit tout de même par se rapprocher du brun et se colla contre se corps tremblant, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ébènes. Ramenant le drap sur eux, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et le serra tendrement contre lui.

" - Non, je ne t'ai jamais pris pour ça. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. "

" - Alors… Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? "

Le blond baissa lentement vers le jeune homme qui le fixait de ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Ne sachant quoi dire, il lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa tendrement.

" - Chut. Dors, tu n'es pas dans ton état. "

Harry renifla doucement et préféra se serrer contre se corps chaud, qui le tenait fermement et de se laisser allé au sommeil. Le corps toujours parcourut de spasmes douloureux, il finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, les joues baignées de larmes.

* * *

¤

* * *

" - Ronald ! On a perdu Harry ! "

" - Hein ? Pfff, c'est quoi cette histoire ? "

Détournant son regard de son petit ami, elle se mit à chercher Harry. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ce rendre aux vestiaires, une main la rattrapa par la bras.

" - Hey ! Hermy ! Je suis Frote-Man ! Je me frotte, frotte, frotte et re-frotte ! "

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione entraîna son 'Frote-Man' à l'extérieur de la boite de nuit. Le poussant avec autorité vers une petite voiture rouge cerise à deux places, elle le fit asseoir sur le siège passager.

" - Bon, maintenant Frote-Man va me regarder et me dire s'il à vus son ami, Harry Potter… "

" - FROTE-MAN ! "

Hermione claqua brusquement la portière et monta de l'autre coté, allumant l'auto radio au maximum. Le pauvre Ronald grimaça et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, suppliant sa petite amie de baisser cette maudite radio.

" - Mais… Hermy… T'es pas gentille. "

" - As tu vus Harry ? "

" - Moui, je crois. Il se déhanchait sur la piste avec deux filles qui se collaient à lui, puis… Heu, il s'est fait embarquer par un blond… Je n'arrive pas un mettre un nom sur son visage. Maintenant… "

Ron lui vola un baiser, et glissa une main derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui. Glissant une main sous son chemisier, il la fit glisser vers la poitrine de la jeune femme y rencontra un sein doux et rond. Hermione ne put empêcher un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et passa une main dans les cheveux roux de son compagnon.

" - Ron… "

" - Frote-Man, s'il te plaît. "

La jeune fille secoua la tête et poussa un peu durement son petit ami.

" - Et pour Harry ? "

" - T'inquiète, demain il sera au campus. Mais maiiintennnnant, on rentre-euh! "

Hermione lui adressa un large sourire et mit le contact, ouvrant en grand les deux fenêtres. Elle alluma par la même occasion la radio et prit le chemin de l'université, sous les acclamations de monsieur Frote-Man…

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres… Enfin, c'est peu être moi qui n'arrive pas à comprendre la signification du mot 'long' ? Beuh, tant pis mon chapitre est pour moi assez complet et puis, si franchement vous le trouvez court, promis, le prochain sera plus long. Sinon, j'ai une question… Est ce que, dans le chapitre 4, je fais un lemon sur Hermion/Ron ? J'me tape, alors j'pose la question !

Bisous à vous tous et laissez une review !

**_Chapitre 4 :_** Rival ?

Au programme, une big crise de jalousie lol !


	4. Rival ?

Chapitre 4 : Rival ?

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je sais, je suis impardonnable pour tout ce retard mais ce chapitre de ne me plaid pas, mais alors pas du tout -- ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé pour le finir et passer à un autre chapitre qui me convient mieux … Bouh, je suis impardonnable TT.  
Bon sinon voilà, le chapitre 4 est là, mais je sens que certains d'entre vous seront déçus mais je n'ai pas fait la scène de crise de jalouse … Oui, il sera pour le chapitre d'après, non parce que là, il fallait que je face rencontrer un certain jeune homme dans l'histoire, enfin

Réponse aux Reviews :

- **Serdra :** Coucou et bien le bonjour. Je prends note de ta réaction et je coche le non pour le lemon avec Ron et Hermi Sinon, vi, Draco était tendre avec Harry, mais peut être était-ce son véritable visage … Hin hin ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ;p.

- **Sinelune :** oO … ON veut ma mort … XD ! Ta review ma fait énormément rire. Lol, j'ai dus mal à m'en remettre surtout lorsque tu as voulus que je m'étouffe avec ma noix de coco -- ;; Mais tu es tout à fais pardonnée :p. Bah sinon je contente que le chapitre 3 t'es si plus et j'espère que celui ci aussi, quoique … ! Sinon je coche également la case non pour Frotte Man et Hermi . EN tout cas, mes vacs se sont bien passé et ne remercie pas trop ma cousine, elle risque de prendre la grosse tête lol … Allez, bonne lecture !

- **LightofMoon :** Mici, c'est très gentil de ta part et pour Frotte-Man XD, faut dire merci à mon cousin lol (petite anecdote mdr) Sinon, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture en tout cas.

- **lo hana ni :** Roooooooooh tu trouve que j'écris bien ? Toi je te naime fort ! Lol sinon (pas taper hein) la crise elle est pas pour ce chapitre … Mais pour l'autre ! Promis ! Déjà que j'ai pas aimée écrire ce chapitre là alors je n'allais tout de même pas bâcler la GRANDE dispute du siècle lol. Merci en tout cas !

- **katoru87 :** Coucou toi Ta review ma fais plaisir (comme toute les autres hein ! ;p) mais ma cousine ma plus fatiguée qu'autre chose lol. Et puis tu verras bien qui sera impliqué dans ce triangle enfin, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! ET puis j'suis encore en vacances XD alors toi, c'est dans une semaine, même pas ;p ! Bonne lecture.

-** Drudrue :** Dracounet n'est pas sincère ! (Horrifiée) Hin hin … (Petit sourire ) Voyons, que vas-tu t'imaginer? Et puis tu vois la suite elle est ici, mais je suis déçu de mon chapitre … Enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en pense ou non, je force personne . J'te laisse découvrire ce chapitre en tout cas ! Kissous à toi aussi.

- **Jadeeeeeeeeeee :** Wahou ! autant de 'e' pour un si petit speudo ;p lol, merci pour ta review en tout cas !

- **SamaraXX :** Coucou, t'inquiète, le lemon ne réduira pas le chapitre, parce qu'il n'en n'aura pas. J'ai vus également que tu avais peur du triangle amoureux, t'inquiète tu n'es pas la seule et moi la première je m'inquiète lol. Je sais trop dans quand je me suis lancée, même si j'ai la suite des évènements dans la tête … M'enfin (croise les doigts) sa ira lol ! Bonne lecture sinon.

- **Chuchotements :** Comment m'est venue cette idée de faire un Dray' tout tatoué … C'est un vieux fantasme XD ! Nan, franchement, je voulais faire un Draco Malfoy qui soit en totale opposition avec celui de livre. Je l'ai placé dans le contexte d'une 'vie réelle', comme tout adolescent. Et pour moi, Draco est un jeune homme qui est en désaccord constant avec son père, si bien qu'il vient à en faire toute les conneries imaginables pour se faire oublier de son paternel. Tatouage, et même autre chose, mais ça, c'est un secret … Chuuuuuut. Pour sa méchanceté … Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît tu verras bien. Ton com' ma fait plaisir et j'espère avoir put répondre à tes questions ;p

- **Tchu :** Roh … Pas touche ! Faut pas taper notre blondinet T'inquiète, il se fera bien vite remettre les idées en place et notre Riry … Hum tu verras lol ! Merci pour ta review (PS : J'espère que tes neurones se sont remit en place XD)

- **vega264 :** Hello Si tu es là, e dois donc dire merci à Sinelune (j'vais lui faire un énorme bisous alors !) Tu as été frustré ? T'inquiète, j'en ai pas finis et les frustrations risque de s'accumuler . Mais bon, sinon il n'y aura aucun lemon dans ce chapitre (Bouh, ça me rend triste de dire ça lol) Sinon, je te laisse découvrir se chapitre, que je qualifierais de … Torchon . (au faite, 'la rançon du pouvoir' & 'A la recherche tu temps perdu' sont vraiment deux histoires qui me chamboule. Bonne continuation)

- **EvIl-aNGel666 :** Coucou bah comme voulut, voici la suite Evil Bonne lecture !

- **nami :** oO MOI VOULOIR QUE TU SOIS UN GARCON … XD… Désolé lol mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les speudo Sinon je prend note il n'y aura pas de lemon Hermi et Ron dans ce chapitre ! Mais ma fic ne va pas se terminer sur un triangle amoureux, mais va tourner autour surtout … Tu verras bien

- **gally84 :** Oki, je prend note, pas de slash Par contre si le titre de mon chapitre te réjouit d'avance, le contenu risque d'en décevoir plus d'un lol, mais j'assume . Bonne lecture en tout cas ;p

- **Genevieve Black :** Ma fic fais partie de tes préférées … Ca me fais vraiment très plaisir C'est très gentil de ta part. Bizouilles à toi aussi.

- **minimay :** … lol, bon, j'vais essayer de t'expliquer A ta première question, je pose un Joker, tu verras ça serra dis dans la suite. Pour ta deuxième question concernant Ronald qui serai au courant pour Draco, je te répondrais non. S'il a fait boire Harry ou s'il la tout simplement emmené en boite c'était pour le faire sortir de sa vie monotone Et pour 'Frote-man' c'est juste, enfin pour moi lorsque j'imagine la scène Ron, je l'imaginais plus entrain de danser, tout en se frottant sur les autres danseurs. Bien sur en tout bien, tout honneur lol. J'espère que j'ai répondus à tes questions en tout cas.

- **Shali Maxwell :** Maxwell … Tiens, tiens … Hin hin… Tu verras, tu verras (big sourire lol). Sinon, je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise tant et pour la fin, je t'avouerais que je n'en sais rien lol. Et puis je m'apperçois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont aimez M. Frotte-Man lol. Bah ça me fais plaisir lol ! Bonne lecture en tout cas.

- **Lex : **'Jolie damoiselle' … C'est fou comment j'adore tes com's lol, mais j'en aurais jamais assez de t'entendre dire 'j'adore' . Pour la tendresse de Draco … Hum je resterais muette lol, mais je pense que les choses risques d'empirer avec ce chapitre. Et puis mont tit Harry est quelqu'un de très sensibilité et bon… Il fallait que ça sorte, fallait faire réagir notre tatoué lol. Enfin ce chapitre là ne répondra à aucune de tes questions, mais le prochain oui. Sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir fais autant rire avec l'histoire du hérisson et de l'éponge XD, mais oui, je connais parfaitement bien cette pub.Allez je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

-** Kaorulabelle :** Merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait dut traîner son cher Frote-Man jusqu'à ça chambre où elle le laissa seul au milieu dela pièce, pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Rencontrant deux yeux indigo et un sourire charmeur, Hermione eut un petit sourire et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu veux peut être quelque chose ? »

« - Je crois que tu m'avais promis quelque chose. »

« - Tu n'étais pas fatigué ? »

Refermant la porte juste derrière elle, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et la reprocha de lui…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une douce chaleur l'entourait et le faisait frissonner de bien-être. Poussant un petit soupire de pur bonheur, il ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux verts et cacha un petit bâillement derrière sa main. Le jeune homme s'étira tel un chat et se lova un peu plus contre ce torse chaud qui lui procurait une douce chaleur. Un bras tatoué l'enserra doucement par la taille pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le brun aux yeux de jades eut un petit sourire mais se dégagea néanmoins de cette douce étreinte. Restant assit, le drap de soie reposant sur ses jambes, il regarda son amant blond. Celui ci dormait paisiblement, les cheveux complètements défaits, son torse se soulevant lentement.

Alors que le tatoué se tournait doucement sur le dos, son jeune amant brun décida de se lever, à la recherche de ses affaires et de ses lunettes. Caressant d'un doigt la bague qui pendait à sa fine chaînette d'argent, il s'habilla en silence. Une fois habillé, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses satanés lunettes. Il décida de faire sans et se rapprocha lentement du lit, là où se trouvait son ange tatoué. Harry finit par s'accroupire face à lui; croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il fixa longuement le jeune homme, essayant de se souvenir de leur soirée.

C'est avec un mal de tête carabiné qu'il se pencha vers Draco Malfoy et qu'il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille… Se redressant prestement, il rougit et tourna les talons, essayant de se souvenir ou se trouvait la sortit. Il la trouva au bout de quelques minutes de recherche et sortit comme un voleur de l'immense villa de Malfoy. Traversant, frôlant les arbres, il courut vers la grille qu'il ouvrit manuellement. C'est avec un dernier regard derrière lui qu'il partit en courant jusqu'à chez lui...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard argenté se posa sur le plafond de sa chambre. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il se redressa et jeta un bref regard à la place vide et froide qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Le jeune homme posusa un soupir et se leva avec lenteur, à la recherche d'un boxer propre. Il s'en vêtit et descendit les marches du premier étage qui le mena vers l'immense salon. Appuyant sur un bouton électrique, tous les volets s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant passer les rayons chauds du soleil.

Ouvrant le large frigo, il en sortit une bouteille de jus de pamplemousse qu'il porta à ses lèvres, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur une tête blonde. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais termina tout de même sa bouteille qu'il déposa d'un geste un peu brusque sur le long plan de travail.

« - Dracooooo ! »

Grimaçant, Draco tourna les talons et remonta à sa chambre. Sur ses pas se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, habillé d'une minijupe noire et d'un chemisier noir, qui moulait sa poitrine. On pouvait même y voir son soutient gorge de dentelle rouge.

« - J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé hier soir. Il paraîtrait que tu as passé la soirée avec un jeune homme. Quand je pense que tu m'as laissé pour un gars ! »

Draco ne répondit rien et rentra dans une large salle de bain. Il retira son boxer et entra dans la salle d'eau, ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau chaude. Laissant l'eau glisser sur son corps, il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier la voix perçante de Pansy Parkinson. Il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante et voir cette fausse blonde débarquer chez lui, l'énervait au plus haut point. Attrapant le produit à douche aux senteurs boisées, il se savonna le corps ainsi que les cheveux, n'écoutant plus ce que lui racontait l'autre pétasse.

« - Enfin bref ! Blaise à aussi terminé sa soirée avec un homme… Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom. Et puis Crabbe et Goyle ont vomi partout ! C'était atroce, rien que dit penser, ça me donne la nausée ! Oh et puis, tu n'as pas vu ce cher Ronald Weasley, la belette, il se frottait à tout le monde et s'appelait Frote-Man ! Pi-Toy-Able. Granger avait l'air complètement défaite, elle aussi, mais bon, elle à sut le ramener dans leur voiture. Non, mais le pire c'était Potter. Il était jeté ! Je ne l'avais jamais vus comme ça ! Débraillé, les lunettes de travers et il dansait ! Mmmh, faut dire qu'il dansait plutôt bien, mais il a, lui aussi, disparut avec quelqu'un… On sait pas qui c'est, comme pas hasard ! … Oh, tien, tu as finis de prendre ta douche ? Pas très pudique mon tit Draco ! Enfin c'est pas moi que cela dérangerait mais… C'est pas les lunettes de Potter ? »

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il attrapa les fines lunettes qu'elle lui tendait et les posa doucement à coté du lavabo de marbre blanc.

« - Parkinson. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« - Hein ? Oh rien d'important… J'avais juste envie de… »

Se rapprochant de Draco, elle passa un doigt le long d'un tatouage se trouvant sur sa poitrine et retraça la croix gothique qui s'y trouvait. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et se colla contre lui, l'eau pénétrantau travers son chemiser. Pansy s'amusa à tracer des arabesques le long de son ventre, aimant la sensation de la peau douce et sensible du jeune homme.

« - De rien du tout. Tu vas repartir et me foutre la paix. »

« - Mmmh… Tu es de mauvaise humeur. »

« - Va. Te Faire. Voir. »

« - Boooon ! D'accord, mais autre chose. Ces lunettes ?Se sontcelles de Potter ? »

« - Parkinson… Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système. Alors maintenant, tu vas prendre tes cliques et tes claques et me foutre la paix. »

La jeune femme sourit et s'écarta brusquement de lui, lui tournant le dos.

« - Réponds. Voyons, c'est bien toi qui m'as dit qu'il était homo. Peut être que… »

« - Merde ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ! »

Draco partit dans la chambre et balança la serviette, se moquant royalement de la présence de Pansy, qui dardait un regard de convoitise sur lui. D'ailleurs elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, inspirant profondément l'odeur qui y régnait.

« - Alors ?Se sontles lunettes de Potter ? »

Ne l'écoutant pas, il remit son boxer sombre et sortit de sa grande armoire, un jean délavé, qui tombait bas sur ses hanches laissant voir l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Prenant un tee-shirtnoir à manches courtes, il se tourna vers une petite commode et en sortit une paire de chaussette qu'il enfila, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour y prendre les lunettes.

« - Pansy, tu me les brise. Et si c'était les lunettes de Potter, ça te ferais quoi ! »

Pansy parut horrifiée par ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme. Se redressant sur son séant, elle regarda les lunettes et les posa sans douceur sur le matelas avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard s'était remplis d'une étrange lueur puis elle secoua doucement sa frimousse avant de se redresser. Elle prit une pose et s'avança, tel un félin vers Draco avant de se pencher vers son visage.

« - Toi ? Coucher avec Potter ? Laisse moi rire. Je ne te crois pas, tout simplement parce que… Tu es tout simplement incapable de coucher avec lui. Tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« - Ne confond pas tout Parkinson. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer pour coucher. Tu n'as jamais sut faire la différence. C'est ce qui te rend si futile aux yeux des garçons. »

« - Moi au moins, je suis capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un. Mon cœur n'est ni fait de pierre et de marbre comme toi. »

Trouvant que ce petit jeu prenait une drôle de tournure, il préféra ne rien n'ajouter et chercha du regard son sac. Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes par terre pour l'attraper, car celui ci s'était glisser sous son lit. La jeune femme le regarda faire en silence et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, regardant d'un œil sombre le sac qui contenait toute une panoplie d'étranges vêtements.

« - Tu y retourne ce soir ? »

« - Oui, je lui ai promis. »

« - Hum. Evidement, à lui, tu lui resteras toujours fidèle. »

Enervée, elle se redressa brusquement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'arrêta tout de même sur le pas de la porte et lui lança un regard des plus noirs. Néanmoins elle lui sourit et soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur, les mains dans le dos.

« - Tu feras attention, hein ? »

Draco sa redressa et eut un sourire tendre. Se rapprochant d'elle, il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et caressa ses cheveux.

« - T'inquiète. Je me suis toujours bien protégé. Je te ramène au campus ? »

Pansy fit oui de la tête et descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier, sa main dans celle de Draco. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'il aille dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois. Il en revenait souvent couvert de bleu. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit de s'opposer à lui, c'était son choix. Claquant la portière de la voiture sombre et sportive de Malfoy, elle noua sa ceinture de sécurité et alluma la radio, devenueétrangement silencieuse. Draco tourna son regard d'orage vers elle et posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer avant d'allumer le contact de sa voiture.

Le temps restait doux et un soleil radieux illuminait le ciel d'un bleu presque turquoise. Appuyant alors sur un des boutons sombre du tableau de bord, le toit de la voiture se plia lentement pour se ranger à sa place, dans le coffre. Après un dernier regard à la jeune fille, Draco fit marche arrière et sortit de l'immense demeure familiale, se rendant à l'Université pour seule compagnie, une Pansy Parkinson silencieuse.

C'est seulement après vingt bonnes minutes de route, que la voiture déboucha sur une longue allée, menant vers le campus. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale de l'Université et déposa tout naturellement son regard d'argent sur les quelques étudiants qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Un jeune homme attira tout particulièrement son attention. Ses cheveux d'ébènes cachaient de manière discrète un regard pour le moins pénétrant. Lorsque deux yeux d'émeraudes se levèrent lentement vers lui, il ne détourna pas son regard du sien, seulement quelqu'un commença à lui tirer gentiment une mèche de cheveux.

« - Malfoy ! Je te parle ! »

« - Hum ? Tu disais ? »

Soupirant bruyamment, elle sortit de la portière et pour lui montrer son agacement elle leva son majeur tout en lui tirant la langue. Draco secoua la tête d'un air navré et redémarra, quittant l'Université ainsi qu'un certain Potter qui fixait toujours la voiture. D'ailleurs celui ci fut tirer de sa contemplation par la voix un brin aigu d'Hermione Granger. Tournant son beau visage halé vers la jeune femme, il eut un petit sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Ca va ? »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et s'assit en silence, lorsqu'une masse sombre tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Hermione poussa un soupire et glissa sa fine main blanche dans des cheveux roux, avant de la faire glisser le long d'un visage aussi pâle qu'un linge. Harry contempla longuement le pauvre Ron qui paraissait complètement défait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas un jeune avec une valise en travers de l'épaule, passa devant eux pour se diriger vers l'Université. Le suivant du regard, Harry oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est Ron qui le sortit de son mutisme.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fixes comme ça ? »

Sursautant presque, il tourna son regard de jade vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Ronald portait de large lunette sombre et son visage était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Harry haussa un sourcil et se pencha doucement vers lui, lui procurant un peu d'ombre.

« - Est-ce que ça va Ronald ? »

« - Hum… »

« - Je ne t'ai pas racontée ce qui c'est passé ? »

Potter secoua lentement la tête, regardant Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« - Une fois que tu as disparu… Ron c'est mit à boire comme pas possible. A la fin de la soirée, il se prenait pour M. Frote-Man. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de cette pub, ou un hérisson se met à se frotter contre une éponge… ( : C'est pour toi mon tit Lex lol), bah c'était exactement pareille ! Quelle crise de fou rire ! »

« - Mouais, bon c'est bon Hermi… Je crois que plus de la moitié de l'Université est au courant maintenant. Au faite… Tu étais passé ou R'ry? »

Harry savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Ron, et ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il baissa alors la tête et eut un sourire triste avant de se lever. Attrapant ses livres, il sourit tout de même à Ron.

« - Je suis rentré… »

« - Ah… Où ? Chez toi ? »

« - Non. »

Il resta évasif sur ce sujet bien trop épineux pour en parler en public.

« - Je vais y aller, je eus une réponse pour ma demande d'emploi… J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure. On se voit demain ! »

Ramassant ses affaires, il leur fit un signe de la main et partit en direction du quartier, quittant l'Université. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer et ne portait que l'uniforme de l'Université C'est avec un haussement d'épaule qu'il s'engagea dans une pente, menant vers les bas quartiers de la ville et c'est au bout de quinze bonnes minutes de marche qu'il déboucha devant un bar… Vide. Regardant sa montre, il trouva cela pour le moins étrange. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il poussa doucement la porte. Y passant en premier sa frimousse, il cligna des yeux et une haute silhouette lui boucha la vue.

« - Tu cherche peut être quelque chose ? »

« - Heu… Non. Enfin si. J'ai postulé pour un poste et j… »

« - Ah, alors c'est toi ? M. Potter !»

Un grand rire s'éleva dans la salle et une violente tape sur l'épaule le fit chanceler.

« - Allez, entre. Il n'y a pas grand monde pour le moment, mais c'est soir le Grand Soir ! »

Haussant un sourcil, Harry le suivit en silence jusqu'à son bureau. Le patron lui indiqua un siège alors que lui s'assaillait derrière son bureau. A ce moment là, le jeune homme l'étudia longuement. De grande taille, il avait des cheveux légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes et un visage un brin ridé par l'âge. Une partie de son visage le choqua … La partie gauche de sa bouche ne bougeait absolument pas lorsqu'il parlait … Préférant ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette paralysie, il étudia en silence ces yeux ambrés qui étaient bridés comme ceux d'un chat et qui possédaient une douce lueur. Souriant, Harry posa son sac à ses pieds et attendit que son nouveau patron parle le premier.

« - Je me présente, je m'appelle John, tout le monde me nomme comme cela. Bien alors j'ai vu que tu étais étudiant à l'Université alors tu ne travailleras que le mardi, jeudi, samedi et dimanche, de 18heures à 23heures. Tu ne devras que servir les clients, t'occuper du bar et de la réserve. Pour la caisse, c'est le rôle de Maxwell enfin tu verras ça avec lui. Hum… Ta paye arrivera chaque fin de mois. Des questions ? »

« - Non, non, non… »

« - Paaaaaaarfais mon tit Harry ! On est dimanche… Je ne vais pas te faire commencer aujourd'hui mais je t'attends mardi à 18 heures. D'accord ? »

« - Oui, oui, oui … »

M. John lui adressa un large sourire et se redressa, ouvrant en grand la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Se penchant vers l'extérieur il fronça les sourcils.

« - MAX ? MAXWELL ! Faut que je te présente à ce garnement …. MAXWELL ! »

Une porte claquée lui répondit ainsi qu'un long soupire. Se redressant à son tour, Harry regarda la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre d'un jeune homme à la sensualité à fleur de peau. Son regard se posa sur son corps élancé, à la silhouette longiligne, alors qu'une longue natte toute aussi sombre que son regard battait le creux de ses reins à chacun de ses pas. Sa peau basanée par le soleil rendait ses yeux aussi sombre que du charbon, si sombre que la frontière entre l'iris et la pupille demeurait inexistante. Quelques mèches folles s'étaient échappées de sa natte et tombaient le long de son visage lui donnant un air mystèrieux…

Harry n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du sien et ce cher Maxwell le narguait, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

« - Harry, voici Maxwell. Il t'encadra pendant les premiers jours. D'accord ? »

Harry réussit enfin à décrocher son regard de celui du jeune homme et adressa un petit sourire à John. Celui ci explosa de rire et lui donna une violente claque dans le dos. Tout en continuant à lui parler de tout et de rien, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui serra la main avec une poigne qui fit grimacer le jeune homme.

Alors que Harry refermait la porte derrière lui, il redressa la tête pour les regarder une dernière fois à travers la vitre, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit dans la boutique sur une tête blonde. D'ici, il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais voyait clairement celle de Maxwell qui exprimait clairement son mécontentement…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A 8h35, la sonnerie du Campus retentit dans tout l'Université, annonçant le début des cours. Se rendant dans l'amphi pour un cours d'algèbre, il n'avait toujours pas remit la main sur ses lunettes et ses lentilles de contact lui faisaient un mal de chien. Se les frottant une énième fois, il poussa la lourde porte de la salle et alla s'asseoir au troisième rang, le regard dans le vague.

Alors qu'il mordillait un de ses crayons de papier, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un jeune homme à la chevelure ébène qui pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre. Ecarquillant les yeux, il reconnut le visage angélique et la longue natte de Maxwell. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe de la main la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais cette fois si, c'est un regard froid et dure qu'il rencontra. Tout sourire disparut, Harry fronça doucement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le bras d'un certain Draco Malfoy en bandoulière, appuyé contre son ventre et au visage couvert d'hématomes. C'est avec le souffle court qu'il vit le jeune Maxwell tourner la tête vers le blondinet pour lui adresser un sourire arrogant et lui faire un clin d'œil …

Quoi? Ils se connaissent? C'est pas vrai?

Fin du Chapitre 4 … Bouhou ! Je l'aime pas celui ci … Et je m'en excuse, mais je devais le faire pour mettre en place L'HISTOIRE. Bon voilà j'accepte toutes reproches et critiques … Mais j'ai tout de même le sourire lol !

Chapitre 5 : Donc dans ce chapitre il y aura 'LA' dispute lol (promis, juré, craché !) et un baiser inattendu, bon et plein d'autres choses aussi

**Tes Baisers me sont trop Durs**


	5. Tes baisers me sont trop durs

**_Titre :_** Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose  
**_Auteur :_** Lanoixdecoco  
**_Raiting :_** +18  
**_Disclamer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la suite.  
**_Titre du chapitre :_** Tes baisers me sont trop durs.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Drudrue :** Coucou Pour Maxwell, oui. Duo à été son model. Bon il est beaucoup plus sombre et mystérieux lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus. Par contre, Malfoy n'est pas mazo XD, mdr mais pour les couples, tu verras bien ! Allez, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Bibi.

**Sanka :** Mystère … Ce n'est plus, 'Qui a tué Pamela Rose', mais 'Qui a abîmé le bras de Draco Malfoy'. Hummmmm Tu verras bien lol, cette réponse ne vient pas dans ce chapitre, et je ne suis pas prête de dévoiler ce mystère lol. Je suis contente en tout cas de savoir qu'elle te plait cette fic et ça me fait très plaisir Allez, bonne lecture ! La suite est juste en dessous.

**LightofMoon **: Ainsi tu penses à ma fic … Tu en rêves peut-être aussi la nuit lol ? Beaucoup d'entre vous se demande, qui est Maxwell et quel est le lien entre lui et Malfoy. C'est assez particulier ce qu'il y a entre et cette rivalité va bien plus loin encore. Ton review ma fait très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ! Biz à toi !

**Shali Maxwell :** Voui, j'ai utilisé ton nom, enfin plutôt celui de Duo. Bon pour le baiser inattendu, il a eut lieu, seulement … Ce n'est pas expliqué lol, dans le prochain chapitre vu qu'il ne concerne pas mes chouchous, enfin, tu verras. Et puis la dispute, elle n'est pas si grosse que ça … Enfin peut-être un tout petit peu lol. Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil J'vais te laisser découvrir la suite shali, et j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Eleonore-dem :** Contente que tu aimes Voilà la suite en tout cas !

**Polarisn7 :** Mdr, ouais, elle se trouve plus bas la dispute j'espère qu'elle te plaira lol.

**Serdra :** (sourire innocent) Pourquoi Matthew aurait un rapport avec mon Drake tout amoché Voyons, le pauvre, il vient tout juste d'arrivé que vous ne l'aimez déjà pas XD. Tu verras bien s'il est appliquéou non dans cette histoire Bonne lecture !

**lo hana ni** : Coucou ! Merci pour ton 'courage' ça ma fait plaizir. Alors voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira Bissssous !

**Lex :** oo Ca c'est du commentaire ! J'adore vraiment tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir (les autres aussi hein ) T'as souris comme un benêt … Oh si c'est pas trop chou ça lol. Oui, lorsque tu m'as parlé de l'éponge et du hérisson, j'ai adoré lol, alors il fallait bien que je mettes ton nom, juste à coté lol. Mais, heu … Pourquoi tu me parles de Batman, tu trouves qu'ilressemble tant que ça à John ? Mdr, bon peut-être un peu maisc'était pas fais exprès. Pour la dispute, notre iceberg national va bien se rendre compte qu'Harry peut très bien intéresser d'autres personnes et c'est sûrement ça qui va le mettre en colère … Mais bon, il est relativement calme, trop lol. Enfin tu verras ça par toi même lol.  
Sinon tu ne m'as pas du tout ennuyé avec tes 'âneries' si je peux bien sur classer ce que tu ma dis d'âneries ! Ca ma fait très plaisir ! C'était très gentil et je n'ai donc aucune inquiétude à avoir vu que tu me précise bien que tu n'es ni un maniaque, ni un pervers, ni un échappé de l'asile mental, ni un déséquilibré... M'en faut plus pour me faire peur ! Allez, j'te fais un bisous

**tchaye :** T'aime ? Alors ça me va très bien La suite est là ! Je te laisse la découvrir.

**gally84 :** T'as aimé le chapitre 4 … Oh, c'est gentil ça Et bien, voilà la suite ! Ton commentaire ma fait plaisir en tout cas ! Bibi.

**crystal d'avalon :** Et bien, vos désirs sont des ordres voilà la suite.

**Sinelune :** Coucou ma tite Sinelune ! Nan, j'suis pas achevé ! Quoique … lol. Avant tout je voulais te dire, que tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton 'oui, oui, OUI! Il est trop beau, vas-y Harry assomme ton patron deja a moitie paralyse sa lui fera rien si l'autre partie de son visage ne bouge plus non plus, et jette toi sur Maxwell, c'est mauvais de refrener ses pulsions!' XD nan, c'était super lol. Mais que veux-tu Maxwell Matthew est un prédateur … Mais quelqu'un vielle !  
Pour le titre du chapitre, 'Rival' va bien plus loin qu'une simple jalousie qu'a Draco parce que Maxwell va draguer Harry ou le contraire. Je resterais mystérieuse pour ceci lol, sinon je vais tout dévoiler ! Pour le baiser, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, il a eut lieu, mais on ne sait pas où, ni avec qui et ni où lol. Mais pas de panique, tout cela sera dans le prochain chapitre Bon et maintenant tu veux du Maxwell/Harry et plus de Draco/Harry ? Mon pauvre petit blondinet … Il est déjà bien assez paumé comme ça, sans pour autant que vous voulez tous me le foutre en l'air XD, mais bon, il la bien cherché aussi. Et puis, comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil à tes fics (ça ma fait plaisir que tu me demandes ça) mais je suis désolé, je n'y suis pas retourné pour le moment, mes examens me prennent trop temps, alors, j'irais ce week Bon je te fais un gros bisous ma tite Sinelune ! Et bonne lecture.

**winks :** Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique, mais il sans mordra les doigts pas de problème lol. Voilà la suite en tout cas !

**virginie malfoy :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta reviews et ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait rien si tu ne m'en à pas laissé pour le Chapitre 3 Beaucoup se pose la question sur la relation de Max et Draco et je suis désolé de dire ça mais, c'est pas maintenant que vous le serrez lol … A moins d'être payer, mais très cher alors. Et puis, voilà la suite alors, j'vais te laisser et bonne lecture.

**Angilyra :** Ah, c'est vraiment très gentil ça et je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise tant Alors voilà suite, tu me diras ce que tu en pense

**Tchu ;** Pourquoi Draco est couvert de bleus ? Hin hin, je ne dirais rien, plus tard, plus tard lol. Et puis, c'est vrai que Maxwell est plutôt craquant et il est vrai qu'il va venir mettre du piquant dans la relation Draco/ Harry (si on peut appeler ça une relation pour le moment lol) Voilà la suite en tout cas J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Fleur Fanee :** Cou's, alors comme ça y'a trop de fautes ? Lol, j'vais sûrement pas te contredire sur ce point là, alors j'ai fais un effort pour tout relire (ma mère me dit que j'ai une canne dans la main et que je pourrais marcher grâce à elle tellement je suis feignante lol) Bon et puis voilà la suite, alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**vega264 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et puis j'vais pas t'embêter pour longtemps, alors voilà la suite du chapitre 4 Bibi.

**Lliane :** Pas grave si ta review n'est pas bien longue Pour ma fréquence de publication et bien, j'en ai pas lol. J'écris quand j'ai envie, sinon je ne fais rien … Désolé si tu t'attendais à un chapitre par semaine lol, mais je suis pas comme et je suis très lente XD. Allez, voici le nouveau chapitre Bonne lecture.

**Esbael :** Mais, si elle est là la suite. Bon d'accord, j'ai prit du temps, mais elle est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme les trois premiers chapitres Bisous et bonne lecture miss !

**SamaraXX :** Bah alors soit pas triste, là voilà la suite. Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps --. Bibi !

**CHAPITE 4 : Tes baisers me sont trop durs.**

Harry s'était rassit lourdement dans le siège. Son regard fixait les deux jeunes hommes, dont son amant qui était salement amoché. Un de ses stylos tomba au sol, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il le regarda rouler et dégringoler les marches pour finir aux pieds de Draco. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et lâcha un bref regard au jeune homme qui venait de se baisser pour ramassa le crayon de papier. Une grimace apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se redressa et ses mèches cachèrent une partie de son visage. Il regarda pendant un long moment le stylo avant de redresser son regard d'orage vers lui. Le jeune Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais il ne bougea pas, alors que Maxwell venait vers lui. D'ailleurs, il ne trouva pas mieux que de s'asseoir juste à coté de lui. De plus en plus rouge, Harry gardait la tête basse, le regard rivé vers sa feuille d'exercice.

Alors que Maxwell sortait ses affaires, une ombre vint titiller la curiosité du jeune homme, qui redressa lentement le visage vers un certain tatoué. Lui faisant un faible sourire, il vit ses mâchoire se contracter et posa avec violence le crayon sur la table avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Harry le regarda s'asseoir et ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu par son comportement. Il aurait voulut qu'il … Non pas qu'il l'embrasse, mais juste lui dire un mot, un simple mot dénouer de toute arrogance. Soupirant, il jeta un bref coup à Maxwell qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Celui ci semblait soucieux par quelque chose mais finit par tourner son regard sombre vers lui.

- Harry ?

Celui ci s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsque la voix d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson s'éleva dans le silence de la salle pour appeler un certain roux, frote-man. Celui ci prit un jolie teinte et lui jeta un regard glacial. Serrant alors la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, il se dirigea vers le premier rang, ignorant les gloussements de Parkinson, qui se trouvait avachit sur Draco. Ron l'ignora complètement et écouta avec attention le début du cours. Le jeune Harry adressa un bref sourire à Maxwell et se plongea dans ses exercices.

C'est seulement au bout de deux bonnes heures que la sonnerie retentit dans l'amphi, annonçant la fin de ce cours. Poussant un profond soupire, Harry s'étira et rangea ses affaires, alors que Maxwell le fixait. Il faisait exprès de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais cette fixation le gênait, alors il décida enfin de le regarder, rougissant. L'interrogeant du regard, Maxwell secoua doucement la tête et se redressa, rangeant ses affaires en silence, avant de quitter la salle.

Harry le regarda et fonça doucement les sourcils avant, de lui aussi, quitter la pièce. Se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, quelqu'un lui attrapa durement le bras, pour l'entraîner dans les toilettes. Se retrouvant alors assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, enfermé à clef dans la cabine, il lança un regard inquiet à un certain blondinet. Voulant se redresser, le blond l'en dissuada et le fit se rasseoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fais dans les toilettes ?

- Il faut qu'on parle !

- Dans les toilettes ?

- Ne commence pas à jouer à ça avec moi !

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il préféra ne pas mettre en colère le jeune homme, dont le visage était couvert de bleus. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, il baissa enfin le regard, et se tortilla les doigts. Puis poussant un léger soupire, il se redressa, tout en évitant son regard, voulant quitter cette endroit.

- Bon … D'accord, mais dis moi vite … parc …

Sa phrase fut coupé court par la bouche de Draco. Glissant une main derrière sa nuque, il l'attira doucement contre son corps meurtrie, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. D'abord surprit, Harry se laissa finalement aller, prenant soin à ne pas prendre appuie sur son bras blessé. Savourant cette étreinte, il se cambra vers le corps tendus et musclé de Draco Malfoy. Lorsque la langue du jeune homme aux piercings s'aventura alors sur ces lèvres et les caressa doucement, celles-ci s'entrouvrirent spontanément. Il sentit la langue de Draco effleurer la sienne, et il répondit à cette tendre invitation, l'embrassant à son tour avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Seulement, une voix les tirèrent l'un de l'autre et Draco déposa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Pansy … Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?

- Cette pimbêche de Granger !

- Roh, Pansy ! Tu vas pas m'en faire une maladie !

- Mais quelle toupet ! Et avec sa poile de carotte. Je ne la supporte plus !

Harry lança un regard affolé à Draco.

- Tu nous as emmenés dans les toilettes des filles ?

Ce chuchotement s'attira le regard sombre de Malfoy. Alors Harry se mordit la lèvre et écouta les paroles de Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait faire les cent pas dans les toilettes, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry était assit sur les toilettes et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, alors que Draco rageait sur place.

- Tiens ! Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

- Les WC sont à tout le monde Pansy …

- Tu me les brises Granger ! Alors tu sais quoi ? On va faire un petit jeu. Ce soir, dans ma chambre.

- Désolé Pansy … Mais t'es pas mon type de fille. Et puis, de toute façon, les filles ne m'attire pas.

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Ce soir, à 20H00. On va jouer, vus que tu aimes tellement jouer ! Tu n'as cas ramener ta belette.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda Draco qui semblait réfléchissait lorsque le calme revint dans les toilettes. Le jeune homme tatoué se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour jeter un bref regard avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Potter se redressa à son tour et jeta un bref à Draco.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

- Tu connais Maxwell.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Et puis Draco semblait assez en colère et il n'avait pas le courage de la contredire. Se levant de la cuvette des toilette, il lui lança un bref regard et se tordit les doigts d'énervement.

- Et alors !

- Pardon ?

- Comment est-il !

Voyant clairement ou il voulait en venir, Harry secoua doucement la tête refusant de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Pourtant, Draco en avait décider autrement. Il finit par attraper, de sa main valide, l'épaule de Potter, tout en lui lança un regard des plus sombres. Harry voyait clairement qu'il était en colère …

Son regard vert caressa son visage tuméfié. Un œil poché … Un énorme hématome sur sa joue gauche puis un autre sur sa tempe … Des griffures dans le cou ainsi que sur le front. Et puis son bras était bandé du coude jusqu'au poignet … Se dégageant doucement de la poigne de Draco, Harry se mit brusquement à rougir …

- Je ne comprends pas.

- T'es bête ou quoi ! J'ai vus le regard qu'il te lançait ! Tu me prend pour un imbécile ? Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter.

- Mais, enfin. Matthew je ne le connais que depuis hier soir.

- Hier soir hein ! Et comment il t'a trouvé ! Etroit ? Un joli petit cul à s'enfiler !

- …

- Mais répond bordel ! Comment il s'y est prit ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Pourtant, avant-hier hier soir il lui avait demandé s'il le prenait pour une pute et il lui avait dit non … Pourtant, il était claire que maintenant, il en pensait tout le contraire. Chancelant, il se recula juste dans le fond des toilettes, les mots coincés au milieu de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. Il était si blessant … Il n'y avait rien entre lui et Matthew. Lui lançant un regard sombre et brillant, il se tassa contre le coin du mur et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Malfoy ?

- Mais pour ce que tu es, Potter.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement et sa respiration se bloqua un instant pour repartir de plus belle. Se redressant enfin, il abattit avec violence sa main sur la joue pâle et meurtrie de Draco.

- Je ne suis pas une catin Malfoy! Je ne suis pas un joli petit cul étroit à s'enfiler comme tu la fais remarqué ! Si tu as besoin de ça, va voir dans un bordel, tu y trouveras sûrement ton bonheur ! … Je … Mais pour qui te prends-tu ! Je t'ai laissé accéder à ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi qu'à entrevoir ! Je t'ai laissé … m'emmener dans ton lit … Mais j'étais juste un tripe, un fantasme à réalisé, c'est ça ! Il te fallait absolument 'baiser' le pauvre petit Potter tout timide, pour ensuite mieux le briser, c'est ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as réussis ! Voilà, tu as réussis ! Tu as réussi à me briser et j'espère que tu heureux. Maintenant, ne vient plus m'adresser la parole.

Le bousculant, il fit claquer avec violence la porte des toilettes des femmes, laissant Draco seul, encore sous le choc de la claque et des paroles d'Harry. Se tournant lentement vers la porte, il se sentit mieux. Bah oui, voyons ! Il avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de Potter, il l'avait blessé. C'était toujours ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais alors pourquoi cette 'victoire' lui laissait un goût amère …

Poussant un profond soupire, il regarda sa montre. Il était temps d'aller au cours de sport.

**¤ **

Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Après ce qui c'était passé avec Draco, il se sentait triste et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Ce qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure l'avait blessé. Pourtant il s'avait parfaitement que tu cela était basé sur un simple pari … Pari qui l'avait prit au piège, car maintenant il lui était impossible de se défaire de l'emprise de Draco Malfoy.

Enfilant lentement son short blanc ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de la même couleur, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était obligé d'aller aux cours de natation, vu qu'il ne s'avait pas nager. En plus, le prof lui avait clairement dit « je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ! Va t'asseoir sur le banc. » Poussant un profond soupire, il ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et descendit les marches pour se rendre à la piscine privée qui appartenait à l'Université.

Gardant obstinément le regard rivé vers le sol, il s'y rendit seul, l'esprit toujours focalisé sur un certain blond au regard de glace. L'odeur du chlore lui chatouilla les narines alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc, face à la piscine. Il était arrivé en dernier. De toute façon il ne faisait que 'Acte de présence'. Hermione papotait avec Ron qui la tenait par la taille, alors qu'il essayait de rester à la surface lisse de l'eau. Remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le rire de Pansy Parkinson attira son attention. Il aurait voulut ne pas le regarder mais, comme un papillon attiré par le feu, il le regard s'avancer vers le groupe d'élève de la classe.

Harry poussa un profond soupire, lorsque Maxwell les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, ses longs cheveux ayant étaient soigneusement natté. Son regard de jade caressa pendant un long moment le corps svelte et élancé du nouveau, lorsqu'un coup dans son épaule le tira de sa contemplation.

- Tu matte qui comme ça.

- Hein ? Parkinson ?

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et regarda dans la direction du jeune homme, lorsqu'un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber juste à coté de lui et secoua sa jolie tête blonde d'un air navré avant de lui donner un beau coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Dommage Potter. Il est hétéro.

- Et … et alors ?

- Arrête de baver dès que tu le regarde, ça me dégoûte. Tu salis les belles choses. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, on sort ensemble. Alors arrête de rêver, tu seras gentil.

Lui envoyant un regard des plus sombres, elle se redressa et retourna prêt du groupe, attrapa la main de Matthew, tout en lui lança un regard en coin. Harry rougit doucement et poussa un profond soupire. Ainsi il est hétéro … Malgré lui, Harry était déçu, mais après tout qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait bien faire avec un gac comme lui ? Il était trop timide, trop mince voir maigre, trop bête, trop amoureux d'un certain serpent à la langue bien fourchu ! Oui, il était vraiment trop bête. En ayant marre de la regarder s'amuser et rire dans l'eau, il se redressa et longea le bassin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit, il sentit quelqu'un le pousser violemment dans la piscine.

Poussant un cris étouffé, il se trouva vite la tête sous l'eau, avalant la tasse, lorsqu'il sentit un poigne de fer s'enrouler autour de son bras et lui sortit la tête hors de l'eau. S'accrochant à des épaules tendus et musclées, il entoura un taille solide de ses jambes et enfouie son visage dans le creux de son cou. Se mettant à trembler comme une feuille, il eut un mal fou à retenir ses larmes.

- Potter …

Oups … Apparemment son sauveteur n'était autre qu'un iceberg. Néanmoins, l'iceberg finit par entourer sa taille de son bras, le serrant doucement contre lui. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le regard noir que lança Draco Malfoy à un certain Matthew Maxwell qui possédait un certain sourire arrogant. Serrant les mâchoires, il attrapa Harry par la taille et le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine. Harry remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine alors que le moniteur se penchait vers lui pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Potter le regarda sans le voir et se redressant lentement, sans un regard pour Malfoy ni pour Maxwell. Il se rendit dans les vestiaires et se laissa choir sur un banc. Ecoutant le silence envoûtant de la salle, il inspira profondément lorsqu'un sanglot résonna dans la salle. Laissant alors libre court à ses larmes, il prit sa tête entre ses mains alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement sur sa meilleure amie. Elle ne prononça aucuns mots et s'assit juste à coté de lui, passant doucement une main dans son dos humide. Harry tressaillit et poussa un long soupire.

Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Après son altercation avec Draco, il c'était fait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il était sortit sans un regard derrière lui, alors qu'il mourait d'envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Mais il l'avait traité de catin ! Et sa faisait mal de se rendre compte que la personne que vous aimez vous considère comme une vulgaire pute. Oui, parce qu'Harry l'aimait. Il se l'était avoué lorsqu'il c'était réveillé au coté de Malfoy. Seulement maintenant ! Tout cela était finit.

Essuyant ses yeux, il sourit à Hermione et se redressa à la recherche de ses affaires, préférant s'habiller avant que les autres n'arrive. D'ailleurs ils ne tardèrent pas et Granger dut le quitter pour rejoindre le vestiaire des filles. Harry ne prêta aucunement attention à eux et s'enferma dans une cabine de couche, pour se rincer le corps de tout de ce calcaire. Frottant avec énergie ses cheveux, il attendit qu'il n'y est plus personne avant de sortir de la cabine de douche, frissonnant à cause de l'air frais de la pièce …

¤

Claquant violemment la porte de sa voiture, Maxwell secoua doucement la tête, décollant ses cheveux sombres de sa figure. C'était une journée vraiment très chiante ! Pansy n'avait pas arrêtée de le coller et de lui tenir la main. Il avait horreur de ça ! Posant ses cours sur le siège passager, il mit le contact de sa voiture et fit marche arrière. Allumant alors la radio, il s'engageant da l'allée pour se rendre au travaille. C'était une fin journée de merde ! Il pleuvait comme pas possible. Passant devant la stade, il plia brusquement, faisant grincer les pneus. Un jeune homme venait brusquement de s'arrêter devant sa voiture. Ecarquillant les yeux, il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture comme un beau diable.

- Non mais, ça va pas ?

La pluie défie lentement sa longue natte, collant quelques cheveux le long de son cou. Alors qu'il s'approchait du devant de la voiture, son regard d'ébène accrocha deux yeux de jade. Ses cheveux noir collaient à sa peau, ainsi que ces vêtements. Haussant un sourcil, il s'approcha lentement d'Harry qui semblait perdu, voir ailleurs. Matthew se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là … A ce train là, il allait être en retard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutais là ?

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Et bien, 18 heures. Tu devrais y être là, non.

- Heu oui … Sa m'étais complètement sortit de la tête. Je vais y aller.

Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par lui adresser un sourire et lui fit un signe de tête pour le faire monter dans la voiture. Harry parut pendant un instant hésité mais finit par le suivre. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs complètement tourné vers un certain blond.

D'ailleurs ce certain blond avait suivit la scène … Il avait arrêté de fumé depuis quelques mois, mais là, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Tournant son regard vers Blaise Zabini, celui-ci semblait plus attiré par une certaine jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse. Soupirant, il le laissa et monta directement dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ces affaires. Il les déposa sur son lit puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain et défit ses bandage, histoire de voir ou en était sa blessure. Le muscle avait été écrasé et il lui était impossible de le bouger pour le moment. Passant un doigt le long de son bras, il grimaça. Non … ce soir, il serait obliger de laisser la place à ce Maxwell de malheur !

Attrapant son piercing qui se trouvait sur sa langue entre ces dents, il alla habillé. Ce soir, il sortait. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser, il n'était engagé nul part avec personne ! Il se pencha, prit une veste ainsi que son sac et sortit de la chambre, claquant avec violence la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant de sortir, il devait aller voir son patron.

La pluie n'arrangeait en rien sa conduite et son bras ne l'aidait pas ! S'arrêtant brusquement devant un bar, il ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et attrapa son sac. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bar, un silence inquiétant s'abattit sur la pièce. Leur lançant un regard sombre, il avança vers la salle du fond et poussa violemment la porte d'un bureau. Maxwell était évidemment là. Draco ne lui prêta aucune intention et balança son sac sur la table. Son 'patron' lui lança un regard interrogateur avant d'ouvrir lentement le sac et de soupirer.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je rends mes affaires. Apparemment c'est ce que vous attendiez non ?

- Voyons tu sais très bien que …

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as jamais digéré le faite que je sois ici. Tu t'es toujours opposé à tout ce que j'entreprenais ! Alors voilà, maintenant comme ça c'est fait ! L'enfant prodige Matthew Maxwell va pouvoir exaucer tout tes souhaits, tu seras content comme ça et l'argent rentrera à flot dans ton bar !

- Mais tu as perdue la tête ou quoi !

- Non. Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas !

Leur lançant un regard noir il sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte et sortit en trombe de cet endroit qui l'étouffait. Démarrant à toute vitesse, il quitta le quartier pour se rendre dans une boite de nuit, là ou l'attendait Pansy et Blaise. Il y avait toujours du monde ici. Seulement, un tas de drogue tournait dans cette endroit. Passant sans trop de difficulté, il repéra vite Pansy qui lui faisait de larges gestes. Lui souriant, il alla directement les rejoindre et se laissa tomber entre eux deux. Blaise lui tendit un verre avant de reprendre sa conversation avec cette rouquine … Plissant les yeux, il examina longuement la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

Haussant les épaules, il se pencha vers un jeune homme qui venait de passer juste devant eux. L'attrapant par la manche, il le tira légèrement vers lui pour lui demander quelque chose. Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire et se laissant tomber à coté de Pansy, tout en tendant la main vers lui pour recevoir quelques billets. Après tout, la marchandise coûtait cher.

**¤ **

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Draco fumait tranquillement son sixième joints. Il était totalement ailleurs, et fumer cette substance l'empêchait de trop penser à son début d'après-midi. La rouquine était toujours là, mais sa bouche était occupé avec une autre bouche. Maintenant il se souvenait de son nom, elle s'appelait Ginny Weasley. Mmmh c'était étrange de voir Blaise avec Ginny. Tirant une longue bouffé, il se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Pansy semblait, elle, en grande discussion avec une travestie qui lui caressait la cuisse. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Parkinson se rendra compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Poussant la porte, il bouscula quelqu'un qui le retint par le bras. Draco fixa longuement le jeune homme qui lui adressa un sourire. Magnifique stimulant. Malfoy lui sourit en retour et sentit le corps du jeune homme se presser contre le sien pour l'emmener dans une cabine. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Draco cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de remettre ses idées en places. Alors que le jeune inconnu tenta de l'embrasser, Malfoy détourna son visage pour lui souffler un 'Pas sur la bouche'. Il se retrouva alors collé contre la porte des toilettes alors qu'une main abaissait son pantalon. Fixant le mur face à lui, il poussa un soupire de satisfaction lorsqu'une langue mutine vint passer sur son nombril. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux brun du jeune homme, celui-ci prit la virilité dressé du tatoué entre ses lèvres et l'excita du bout de la langue. Très vite, il adopta une cadence vive, sa bouche approfondissant sa caresse humide au fur et à mesure de ses allées et venues.

Inconsciemment, Draco l'accompagna, mouvant ses hanches à l'allure de son jeune homme inconnu... Poussant un long gémissement, il ferma les yeux alors que cette langue s'enroulant autour de son sexe était bien trop adroite à son goût. Le souffle lui manqua alors qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser. Une chaleur l'envahit tout entier...

Pourtant essoufflé par la vitesse du jeune homme et le plaisir, il ferma les poings dans les cheveux brun du jeune homme, l'invitant à intensifier le mouvement. Ce ne fut pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui obéit aussitôt, accélérant son va-et-vient. Poussant un long gémissement, il voulut se dégager, sentant qu'il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps, mais celui-ci le maintint fermement par les hanches. Malfoy tenta vainement de s'arracher de l'emprise de cet inconnu, mais à chaque mouvement qu'il risquait, c'était une sensation de plus dans cette bouche délicieuse et exquise

- Hum, si tu continus …

Le tatoué frémit, et lorsque le jeune homme l'engloutit totalement, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. En un râle de plaisir, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Il croisa un regard ambré, brûlant de désir et frissonna. Il se redressa le plaquant un peu plus contre la porte et le domina de sa taille. Bien que Malfoy soit grand, le jeune homme l'était tout aussi. Une petite traînée blanchâtre s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres. Souriant, Draco explosa de rire, complètement confus.

Le sentant se presser contre lui, il sourit et ferma doucement les yeux, pouvant sentir le membre du jeune inconnu se presser contre le sien. Frissonnant, il poussa un bref gémissement et l'écarta de lui, remontant son pantalon en chancelant. Une main s'enroula autour de son bras, l'aidant par la même occasion à garder l'équilibre. Lui adressant un sourire niais, il le vit faire une moue. Haussant un sourcil, Draco se pencha vers son oreille.

- Quoi ? T'es pas content ?

- Non. Et moi ?

- Viens chez moi alors.

**¤ **

Voilà Hum, désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eus des problèmes dans certains passage. Alors je suis désolé ! J'espère que chapitre vous a plus.

**Titre du prochain chapitre :** Heu, j'ai pas encore réfléchis lol.


	6. Le début de la fin d’un rêve 1:2

Titre : Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose.  
Auteur : Lanoixdecoco.  
Disclamer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient …  
Raiting : NC-17.  
Titre du chapitre : Le début de la fin d'un rêve.

¤

**Je ne t'ai jamais promis un jardin de Rose**

Le début de la fin d'un rêve partie 1/2

Fermant la caisse, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il servait un client, il avait vu un jeune homme blond s'enfermer dans le bureau de John. Au début, il avait cru que c'était Draco. Mais lorsqu'il avait demandé à Matthew s'il s'agissait bien de lui, celui-ci lui avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule, serrant contre lui un sac. Harry n'avait pas insisté. Il était retourné à ses occupations, sans chercher vraiment si c'était Malfoy ou non qui venait de faire un scandale dans le bureau. Se tournant alors vers le jeune homme, celui ci revenait de la réserve, un carton dans les bras. Le déposant sur le comptoir, Harry lui tendit un couteau pour qu'il puisse ouvrir le carton. C'est en silence que Maxwell s'effectua, lui passant les nouveaux verres avant de repartir dans la réserve. Poussant un soupire, il les rangea en silence, éteignant la lumière du bar alors que Maxwell fermait l'arrière du bar à clé. Potter prit son manteau et l'enfila en silence, se dirigea alors vers la sortie, lorsque Maxwell l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu fais la tête Harry ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça, non ?

- D'accord. Allez, pour me faire pardonner je t'invite à venir manger une glace.

Harry n'avait pas voulut et puis, à cette heure, il n'y avait aucun vendeur de glace ouvert. Mais on était à la fin printemps et sur le bord du port de nombreux glacier restaient ouverts une bonne partie de la nuit. Matthew insista et il ne sut pas lui dire non. Alors ils se rendirent tout deux au bord de mer. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde pour un jour de le semaine, mais la soirée était vraiment magnifique. Maxwell l'emmena au bord du port, chez un glacier qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien et lui indiqua une pancarte, la ou se trouvait toutes les glaces. Il mit un bon moment avant de se décider et enfin de compte, il ne prit qu'une simple glace vanille.

Se laissant alors choir à coté du jeune homme à la longue natte, il le remercia pour cette glace et se mit à la manger en silence, alors qu'une lueur malicieuse brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Regardant Potter porter la glace blanche à sa bouche, il n'y tenu plus et donna un coup dans la glace qui alla s'écraser sur le bout de son nez. Restant un long moment incrédule, Harry loucha et Maxwell explosa de rire alors de recevoir la glace de Potter sur la joue et dans l'oreille. Poussant un léger cri, il s'écarta du jeune homme et porta sa main à sa joue pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il se mit à sourire bêtement et le rire d'Harry redoubla. S'essuyant la joue à l'aide d'une serviette, il sourit et fixa Harry terminer sa glace avant de se pencher vers lui, pour lécher le coin de sa bouche, la ou se trouve un bout de glace vanillé. Potter se figea mais ne fit aucun geste.

- J'aurais au eux moins le plaisir de te voir sourire ce soir… murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Se redressant, Harry le regarda s'éloigner pour déposer la serviette dans une poubelle et se toucha le coin de la bouche, là où il l'avait touché. Son cœur c'était serré d'une étrange façon et il n'avait put faire aucun geste pour le repousser. Reportant son regard sur sa glace, il la reporta rapidement à ses lèvres alors que Maxwell l'appelait pour repartir. Croquant dans le cône, il se redressa et le rejoignit, prenant le chemin de la voiture.

¤

Se sentant pousser et plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre, Draco poussa un grognement, et tenta de repousser le jeune homme à l'aide de son bras valide, lorsqu'une bouche avide se posa dans le creux de son cou, se mettant dans la tête de lui faire un suçon. Inclinant un peu plus la tête sur le côté, il poussa un long soupire alors que la nausée le prenait de nouveau. Il tenta de le pousser loin de lui, voulant respirer autre que son eau de toilette qui lui donnait mal au cœur. La tête lui tournait et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se sentit pousser jusqu'au lit ou il chuta. Malfoy se prit à remarquer qu'_Harry_ était pour le moins violent envers lui. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché non ? Il c'était montré odieux avec lui en le traitant de … vulgaire pute, alors qu'il lui dit qu'il ne le prenait pas pour cela lorsqu'il avait éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras. _Le _laissant alors faire, la tête reposant sur un large coussin, il se mit à fixer le plafond, essayant de retenir un haut le cœur. Lorsqu'un visage se positionna au-dessus du sien, il fronça doucement ses sourcils blonds, n'arrivant pas à reconnaître les traits fins et délicats du visage d'Harry.

- Harry ?

- Non, moi c'est Tom … lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Laissant le temps à son cerveau de bien emmagasiner ce qu'il venait de lui dire, son souffle se bloqua brusquement dans sa poitrine. Se redressant sur son séant, son front heurta brutalement le visage du fameux Tom. Un affreux craquement retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles, alors que Draco marchait à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Un son étouffé répondit en concert avec le vomissement de Malfoy. En sueur, il chercha la lumière complètement perdu. Il était ou la ? Et qui était avec lui ? Ne trouvant pas le bouton de la lumière, il jura et se laissa tomber sur son fessier.

- Putain, mais t'es malade ! Tu viens de me péter le nez ! Tu m'emmène chez toi et tu me casses le nez ! Mais t'es pas net comme gac !

- Ouais … aller, maintenant casse toi.

Lui lançant un regard sombre, il vit un liquide noir se répandre le long de sa bouche et de son menton. Sans fut trop pour son estomac, gorgé d'alcool. Se penchant vers la cuvette, il vomit de nouveau alors qu'un bruit de porte claqué résonna dans l'immense demeure silencieuse. Redressant lentement le visage, il s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette avant de se mettre à claquer des dents. N'arrivant pas à se lever, il se coucha à même le sol de la salle de bain, essayant de remettre un semblant de ses idées en place. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de sa soirée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette état. En faite, en y repensant bien, c'était depuis qu'il était avec Harry. Il n'avait plus retouché à ces cochonnerie depuis qu'Harry l'avait embrasser.

Poussant un long soupire, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement avant qu'un cris strident ne le réveille en sursaut quatre heures plus tard.

Son regard argenté tomba sur un magnifique décolleté. Ecarquillant les yeux, il poussa cette paire de sein qui l'obscurcissait la vue avant de reconnaître la frimousse de Pansy qui le regardait, des larmes aux bords des yeux. Draco se demanda bien ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareille. Elle semblait toute chiffonné et bouleversé. Puis elle s'assit également sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la baignoire alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Draco s'assit et se massa les tempes, grimaçant. Une joli bosse déformait son front, sûrement du à son coup de tête d'hier soir. Puis il finit par lancer un regard interrogateur à Parkinson.

- J'ai peur de te choqué si je te le dis.

- Me dire quoi Pansy.

- Je crois que je suis attirée par les filles.

- Oulàlà, j'suis choqué à mort là Pansy !

- Te fous pas de moi !

Draco grimaça et se leva. Il avait une sacrée gueule de bois. Se traînant, il se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit, se sentant tout même un peu mieux qu'hier soir. Pansy … tirant le drap sur son visage, il jeta un bref regard sur son réveille. Ayant déjà manqué deux heures de cours, il pouvait se permettre de manquer les trois dernière heures de la matinée. Alors qu'il s'efforçait à se rendormir, il entendit Pansy sangloter. Ah ! Il avait horreur d'entendre ça ! Retirant brusquement la drap, il regarda Parkinson qui sanglotait et lui tendit la main. La prenant, elle alla se blottir contre lui, alors que Draco refermait un bras autour de sa taille, essayant de se rendormir.

¤

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était seul dans la maison, son oncle étant partie pendant quelques jours avec un de ses amis, Remus Lupin pour des recherches. Se tournant alors dans tout les sens, son lit fut vite défait et il se redressa couvert de sueur. Se redressant alors, il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre de chambre allant s'asseoir sur le rebord, regardant les étoiles. Tout à l'heure, lorsque Matthew l'avait embrassé, ça lui avait fait tout drôle mais ce n'était pas pareil … c'était même très différent avec Malfoy. Il ne c'était pas montré très doux ou même gentil avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais à force de le repousser ainsi, Harry allait définitivement se détourner de lui.

Poussant alors un long soupire, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et fixa les maisons, le calme de la nuit prenant doucement place dans le quartier. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'endormir, une musique retentit à l'autre bout de la ville. Redressant alors le visage, il plissa les yeux et fixa les lumières qui s'éteignaient à niveau du carrefour. Se redressant, alors, il regarda encore un instant et descendit de son perchoir. Se baissant pour caresser son chat blanc, Edwige, il ouvrit son armoire pour s'en sortir un jogging noir et ample ainsi qu'un polo à col roulé tout aussi sombre. Il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait voir ce qui se passait là-bas. S'habillant, il partie de chez lui pour se rendre au carrefour du centre ville.

En chemin, il croisa quelques couples, la musique devenant beaucoup plus importante. Alors qu'il approchait, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Il rencontra un regard semblable au sien. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne le relâche et lui indique le chemin à suivre. Harry le regarda partir dans son coin. Se massa le bras, il fronça les sourcils et reprit enfin son chemin et regarda les alentours, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Arrivant enfin au carrefour, une barrière de voiture fermait l'accès à la route. Ses yeux devenant aussi rond que des soucoupes, il s'approcha de la barrière de voiture et regarda le centre du carrefour avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'écarquiller les sourcils.

Une ligne de cinq voitures barraient l'entrée au carrefour. La musique battait son plein et une foule se trouvait réuni ici. Avançant doucement vers la ligne de voiture et s'en approcha d'une rouge vif. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il se pencha par la fenêtre grande ouverte et regarda l'intérieur de la voiture. La voiture avait été modifier et ressemblait plus à une voiture de course qu'à autre chose. Alors qu'il se penchait vers l'ordinateur qui trônait à la place du passager, une tête brune passa par l'autre vitre, le fixant.

- Bah alors mon joli. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Heu non … désolé.

Se redressant vivant, il s'écarta de la voiture et la jeune femme fit de même avant de s'appuyer contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Etant habillé d'une façon des plus légère, Harry été sur d'avoir vu son nombril a travers son décolleté, il ne pu que rougir. Il croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine avant de les décroiser et les mettre dans ses poches. La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de se rapprocher enfin d'elle.

- Elle est a vous cette voiture ?

- Non. Je ne fais que la surveiller.

- Ah …

- Mais j'en ai une chez moi, seulement je n'ai que le volant !

Harry eut un large sourire et s'approcha plus prêt d'elle, tout en regarda la place de libre au centre du carrefour. La jeune femme regarda également et lui expliqua très brièvement que cinq 'favoris' n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour participer au 'Rodéo'.

- Rodéo ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu n'en sais rien ? C'est une course de voiture ! En plus, ce soir il y a _Shinigami_ ! Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait de course et ce soir, c'est le grand retour.

- Oh …

- Au faite, je ne suis pas présenter. Je m'appelle Seveur.

- Heu, moi c'est Harry.

- Et bien, ne soit pas si timide avec moi, Harry. J'ai été ravi de te voir, mais faut que j'y ailles là !

Harry lui fit un signe et la regarda s'éloigner, ses reins bougeant allègrement à chacun de ses pas. Haussant alors un sourcil, il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, lorsque qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Il regarda alors quatre magnifiques voiture pénétrer dans le carrefour. Elles furent accueillit par un vacarme d'enfer jusqu'à ce que la dernière voiture ne vienne à son tour d'une couleur aussi sombre que l'ébène. Ne pouvant la lâcher du regard, elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui et le moteur se tu.

Refermant son manteau, il recula lorsque la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa longue natte tombait dans le creux de ses reins et encadrait son visage angélique. Harry ouvrit quelque peu la bouche et se réfugia parmi la foule pour ne pas être vu. Il fixa longuement Matthew avant que celui-ci ne se décide de remonter dans son bolide pour faire frémir son moteur. Les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes, il resta les bras ballants lorsque le départ fut donné et que les cinq bolides démarrèrent à vive allure.

Se faisant alors bousculé, tous se réunirent prêt d'une voiture pour écouter les commentaires donnés lorsqu'un jeune homme, sortie de nul par sortie comme un fou de sa propre voiture.

- Les flics ! On dégage ! Maintenant !

Harry grimaça et se dirigea vers une ruelle lorsque les sirènes des voitures de police retentirent. Se faisant bousculé, il se retrouva bien vite allongé sur le capot d'une voiture, se cognant bien violemment la tête. Il se redressa lentement, gémissent et se passa une langue sur sa lèvre fendue en deux. Maudissant celui qui l'avait pousser, il se s'écarta de la voiture lorsqu'un coup de crosse lui atteignit violemment le ventre, lui coupant court la respiration. Il vit des étoiles voler devant son regard alors qu'on le poussait au sol, un genou écrasant ses reins. Sentant alors quelque chose de froid et de dur s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, il su que la nuit allait être longue … très longue.

¤

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'assit comme à son habitude, au fond de l'amphithéâtre, entre Blaise et Pansy. Ne sortant même ses affaires, son regard prussien se posa sur la place vide qu'occupait habituellement Har- Potter. Poussant alors un soupire, il regarda le professeur pénétrer dans l'amphi, faisant alors son cours qu'a une petite partie d'étudiant. Se vautrant alors sur sa table de travail, il se massa son épaule blessée et ferma les yeux.

- Draco … fait au moins semblant d'écouter le cours !

Poussant un long soupire, il lança un regard noir à Pansy et tourna alors la tête Blaise qui lui fit un petit sourire. Draco n'y répondit pas et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Depuis ce qui c'était passé dans les toilettes, il ne voyait qu'une seule issue de secours pour lui. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Il approuva immédiatement cette solution et décida alors d'en parler à Harry … enfin Potter.

Jouant alors avec son percing, il redressa le visage lorsque la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrit. Espérant y voir la frimousse de Potter, il y vit alors Maxwell. Grimaçant, il s'assit enfin correctement dans son siège et lui lança un regard noir. D'après une amie, il avait gagné le rodéo d'hier soir. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Voir son sourire de saint sur son visage lui donnait envie de lui exploser la figure contre un mur. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais sur Potter cette fois-ci, qui semblait essoufflé. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Il était sur qu'ils étaient ensembles, lui et Maxwell ! Potter s'assit après une excuse lancé au prof et sortie ses affaire avant de cacher son visage derrière un livre n'osant alors redresser le visage de son livre, de peur de voir Malfoy dans l'amphi. Seulement il ne vint pas vers lui et il en fut heureux mais tout au fond de lui, il lui manquait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par se remettre à dessiner sur sa feuille de cours, un coup de coude le tira de sa rêverie. Redressant son visage vers Matthew, il lui sourit et reporta son attention au cours. En faite, il ne suivait en rien les équations indiqués au tableau, si bien qu'il dut jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille de Ron. Harry grimaça. La moitié de ses calculs étaient fossés à cause, d'un moins oublié ou d'une unité non rajouté. Il lançant un regard navré à Weasley et tira ça feuille vers lui pour lui corriger ses fautes, alors qu'Hermione était plongé dans son bouquin.

Il venait tout juste de terminer la correction de la feuille de son meilleur ami lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Poussant un soupire de soulagement, il rendit la feuille à Ron qui lui sourit et se mit à ranger ses affaires alors que Maxwell l'attendait en bas. Harry salua ses amis et alla rejoindre le jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène. Depuis ce fameux soir ou il lui avait offert une glace, Harry décida alors de se rapprocher de lui. Passant la lanière de son sac en travers de son épaule, il suivit Matthew à la bibliothèque tout en parlant de tout et de rien, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. En faite, sa présence le réconfortait et il se sentait moins seul. Poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, il inscrivit leur nom sur la feuille du registre et croisa Pansy étrangement silencieuse.

- Encore là tête dans les nuages Harry ? Et arrête de regarder cette greluche de Parkinson.

- Greluche ? C'est comme ça que tu traites ta petite amie ?

- Croac ? Beurk ! Les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé, je suis gay.

Potter le regarda et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que cette un jeune homme hyper sexy et gay qu'il lui avait embrassé le coin de la bouche hier soir. Rougissant, il le suivit tout de même en silence, monta à l'étage pour enfin le retrouver, assis en tailleur dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque. Déposant son sac juste à coté de lui, Harry regarda les livres qui se trouvait ici. La science. Fronçant les sourcils, il eut une moue et se laissa choir juste à coté de lui. Il jeta un bref regard à son livre et se pencha un peu plus vers le bouquin. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses lunettes. Après un bref moment de silence, Potter se redressa, ne tenant vraiment plus en place. Faisant le tour des rangées de livre il finit par s'asseoir sur un table et fit balancer ses jambes dans le vides, attirant ainsi l'attention de Maxwell. Rencontrant son regard sombre, il l'interrogea du regard lorsque celui ci ferma son livre. Se redressant, il s'avança vers Harry, se trouvant entre les jambes écartées d'Harry, qui avait reculé son buste du sien. Déposant le livre derrière lui, Matthew déposa ses mains de chaque coté des cuisses du jeune homme avant de se pencher vers lui. Le voyant alors se reculer de lui, il eut un sourire ensorcelant.

- Harry … Je te fais peur ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. N'avait-il pas dit à Draco Malfoy qu'il l'aimait ? Mais peut être qu'il en avait strictement rien à faire ! De toute façon, son bel ange blond ne l'avait pas entendu. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant que le blond était sûrement allé se vautrer dans le lit d'un autre … Baissant alors le visage, il sentit un doigt se glisser sous son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à redresser la tête vers lui. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par ses lèvres grenat, si tentantes. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque le vibreur d'un portable se fit entendre dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Sursautant, c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit Matthew s'éloigner de lui pour prendre son portable. Décrochant, il resta un long moment silencieux, lorsqu'il ramassa son sac faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il devait y aller. Potter resta là, à le regarder descendre les marches pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Il finit alors par descendre de ça table et s'avança vers la balustrade, histoire de voir qui se trouvait ici. S'y accoudant, il se penchant légèrement, cambrant le bas de son dos alors que son regard jade accrocha une chevelure blonde, presque blanche. Sentant un boule se former dans sa gorge, il se figea lorsque son regard argenté croisa le sien. Se redressant, il s'écarta vivement de la rambarde et retourna auprès de son sac, voulant au plus vite quitter cet endroit.

- Potter ?

Fermant ses beaux yeux verts, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il entendait le jeune homme tatoué se déplacer dans son dos. Il prit alors son courage à deux main et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Serrant de manière convulsive la lanière de son sac, il baissa le regard, gêné par tant d'intensité dans les yeux prussiens du jeune homme blond.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites …

- J'ai peut être mes raisons.

- Oui … Je comprends. Mais j'aurais voulus m'excuser, pour notre dispute dans les toilettes et mettre les choses au claire.

Harry sourit et le regarda longuement. Malfoy qui s'excusait ! Fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Hermione ! Néanmoins, même s'il était heureux qu'il vienne s'excuser, Harry n'en montra rien, restant stoïque face à cette ange à la langue bien fourchue. Etudiant alors son visage en silence, il remarqua que les traces de bleus avaient disparut de son visage, seuls ceux de son cou persistaient encore.

Draco le fixa avec attention, ne résistant pas longtemps à l'embrasser. S'avançant vers lui, il inclina le visage vers lui et captura ses lèvres des siennes, suçotant sa lèvre inférieur. Glissant ses main le long de son dos, de ses fesses et de ses cuisses, il le soulevant, alors que le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène, enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il le senti avancer pour enfin le déposer sur la table qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Alors que sa lèvre se faisait délicieusement suçoter et mordiller, il gémit et serra un peu plus ses cuisses pour le ramener encore plus contre son bassin. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait … De simples excuses ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait des preuves, et pour l'instant son cœur n'avait pas encore cicatrisé ce qu'il lui avait balancé.

Le sentant se redire contre lui, Malfoy cessa sa douce torture et écarta son visage du sien. Son regard scruta celui de Potter, y trouvant alors sa réponse. Il eut un sourire désabusé et s'arracha doucement de son étreinte. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant et se lécha les lèvres, descendant de la table. Marmonnant un bref 'désolé', il s'enfuit de l'endroit, laissant Draco seul. D'ailleurs celui-ci le regarda s'enfuir sans rien faire. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque devant absolument parler à John …

¤

C'était une fin de journée extrêmement chaude et Matthew marchait le long de la place alors que le soleil se couchait lentement. Fixant un bref regard à Harry qui boudait et qui marchait en retraite et il poussa un long soupire. Harry lui avait encore une fois demandé s'il pouvait l'accompagner un samedi soir au Bar et Maxwell avait été claire. Il en était hors de question ! En plus il n'avait pas eut l'autorisation de John. Renouant sa natte, il se sentit trébucher et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau salé de la mer. Une bouffée d'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche, lui faisant avalé la tasse. Alors qu'il se redressait, crachant l'eau, ces cheveux complètement défaits, il lança un regard en biais à Harry qui avait un mal fou à garder son fou rire.

- Harry …

Le ton était sifflant ce qui fit sourire Potter. Sa avait été si tentant de le pousser ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, il croisa le regard sombre de Matthew et quelques chose dans son regard le fit frissonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait frissonner sous le regard intense et sombre de Matthew et cela l'effrayait de temps à autre. Lui adressant un sourire charmeur, Harry fit marche arrière alors Matthew le talonnait pour enfin l'attraper par la taille. Le soulevant, Harry explosa de rire lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le sable, Matthew assis à califourchon sur lui, quelques mèches folles tombant le long de son visage halé.

Essoufflé, Matthew resta un long moment au dessus de Harry qui n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de ses lèvres, comme ce matin … Se redressant alors sur un coude, il approcha son visage du sien alors que Maxwell ne bougeait pas. Harry avait envie … Redressant le visage vers le sien, ses lèvres caressèrent doucement les siennes. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et chacun sentit le souffle court de l'autre, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérant. Matthew passa une main derrière sa nuque la pressant délicatement afin de mieux cueillir ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur celles-ci et les humecta, les goûtant par la même occasion. Potter frémit et se raccrocha aux épaules de Maxwell, faisant glisser ses mains le long de son torse avant de s'écarter de lui, évitant son regard.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dut …

- Pourquoi ? Je crois bien que j'étais consentant dans le faite que tu m'embrasse.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Matthew. Ne m'en demande pas plus … s'il te plaît.

S'écartant enfin de lui, Maxwell se redressa et tendit la main vers Harry, qui la prit tout en se relevant après un moment d'hésitation … se laissant alors conduire jusqu'à sa voiture pour aller travailler au Bar.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Bar, une voiture noire attira son attention. Haussant les épaules, il reprit sa conversation avec Maxwell et Harry poussa alors la porte, pouffant à une blague de Matthew qui était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet, lorsque Harry se figea sur le pas de la porte. Maxwell le percuta et redressa le visage pour voir ce qui bloquait le jeune homme ainsi. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, il poussa doucement Harry et entra à son tour dans le bar. Maxwell prit un certain plaisir à subir le regard sombre et tranchant de Malfoy. Il se trouvait au bar et avait arrêté sa buvette lorsque Harry Potter été entré.

¤

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre six, qui à été long à venir, mais j'ai changée beaucoup de chose et puis avec le travail, je n'ai pas vraiment eut beaucoup de temps pour finir ce chapitre.

Encore désolé, mais passé tous et toutes de bonne vacance !

Bisous, Lanoixdecoco


End file.
